


Blood related

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis e James crescono come due fratelli molto uniti, finché Travis si rende conto che il proprio affetto per il fratello maggiore sta mutando in qualcosa di più profondo. Tutto procede bene finché riesce a nasconderlo ma nonostante le sue paure James non lo allontana quando lo scopre. Insieme partono per un viaggio durante il quale James cercherà di far chiarezza nei propri sentimenti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood related

**Author's Note:**

> Travis è un personaggio ideato dalla yuppu. You are my sunshine non me la sono inventata io ma non saprei nemmeno a chi far risalire i diritti viste le tremila persone che l'hanno cantata.

Vincent era un uomo che, se ad un primo sguardo poteva lasciare intimoriti a causa delle spalle larghe e dell'altezza, si scopriva presto essere fondamentalmente buono. Era in effetti una gran brava persona, come James scoprì pochi mesi dopo il divorzio dei propri genitori, quando sua madre invitò a cena l'uomo con cui usciva per presentarlo al proprio figlio adolescente.  
James osservò attentamente per tutta la sera quell'uomo dai capelli brizzolati che stava palesemente cercando di stargli simpatico, ma notò più che altro gli sguardi che lanciava a sua madre, il sorriso che gli spuntava sulle labbra ogni volta che lei parlava, la gentilezza con cui la trattava.  
Ebbe altre occasioni per osservarlo mentre Carla iniziava ad invitarlo sempre più spesso a partecipare alle loro attività ed il verdetto fu in favore dell'uomo: James in realtà avrebbe detto di essere d'accordo già dalla prima sera, ma aveva preferito aspettare a pronunciarsi sul nuovo _ragazzo_ di sua madre solo dopo che averlo conosciuto meglio; e più lo conosceva più scopriva che era davvero innamorato di Carla, più si assicurava di come quei piccoli gesti che compiva per lei, in sua presenza o meno, fossero dettati dal rispetto e l'affetto. Tutto il contrario di ciò che accadeva quando invece era il suo padre biologico ad avere a che fare con lei.  
Vincent finì presto per iniziare a far parte della loro routine quotidiana, dandogli qualche volta un passaggio a scuola in auto, fermandosi spesso a fare colazione con loro.  
Una mattina, durante una di quelle colazioni, James si perse per un attimo a guardare i cartoni in tv prima di tornare a riempirsi la tazza di latte, guardandosi attorno alla ricerca dei cereali, finiti chissà come dall'altra parte del tavolo, proprio vicino al braccio di Vincent.  
"Papà, mi passi i cereali?"  
La frase era assolutamente normale, eppure nei secondi successivi tutto sembrò accadere quasi al rallentatore, come tutte le volte che succede qualcosa di straordinario.  
James avvampò di colpo, imbarazzato, mentre Vincent e Carla sollevavano i loro sguardi sorpresi su di lui. L'uomo non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridergli felice nel passargli la scatola che aveva chiesto.  
Quello fu un giorno molto importante per la nuova coppia ed in particolar modo per Vincent, che finalmente sentì di essere entrato a pieno diritto in quella famiglia.  
Una sera infine Carla bussò alla porta del figlio e si infilò nella sua camera per parlare, sedendosi sulla sponda del suo letto.  
In realtà James in quel preciso momento avrebbe anche fatto a meno di avere una conversazione con lei, visto che stava per arrivare ad un punto che sembrava decisivo nel libro che stava leggendo, ma Carla riuscì a cogliere la sua attenzione mettendogli il segnalibro tra le pagine, chiaro segnale che o la guardava in viso o nel giro di quindici secondi glielo avrebbe comunque chiuso.  
"Dimmi."  
"Jay, tu lo sai vero che qualsiasi cosa succeda io ti amerò sempre, sì?" Chiese la donna, prendendogli una mano tra le sue e guardandolo attentamente.  
James inarcò le sopracciglia, esitando un momento prima di rispondere. "Vince ti ha chiesto di sposarlo?"  
Il sorriso della donna tradì la risposta e Carla abbassò appena la testa. "Sì..."  
Il ragazzo le girò le mani, cercando un anello e imbronciandosi a non trovarlo. "Niente anello?"  
"È uscito a prenderlo..." Ridacchiò contenta, guardando il figlio prima di sollevare una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli un po' incolti. "E c'è un'altra cosa di cui ti vorrei parlare, a questo proposito..."  
James la lasciò fare, aspettando, contento che finalmente si fossero decisi a fidanzarsi visto che chiaramente erano fatti l'uno per l'altra.  
"Jay, sono incinta."  
James rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, guardandola negli occhi.  
Avrebbe avuto un fratello o una sorella.  
Sua madre era incinta.  
Si gettò addosso a lei con un verso felice, stringendola forte tra le braccia con un gran sorriso. Avrebbe avuto un fratellino o una sorellina. Lui, che tutto ciò che desiderava era avere qualcuno a cui poter volere bene essendo sicuro che l'avrebbe ricambiato.

James avrebbe ricordato per sempre il giorno della nascita di Travis. Avrebbe dimenticato l’odore del disinfettante, e la fame che aveva iniziato a provare dopo qualche ora fermo ad aspettare che il travaglio finisse, alzandosi per avvicinarsi alla madre quando le infermiere l’avevano fatta alzare e uscire dalla sala travaglio per camminare nella speranza facilitasse le cose, ma avrebbe ricordato per sempre comunque il momento in cui aveva sentito le urla del bambino da oltre le porte ed era saltato in piedi, emozionato e quasi sul punto di mettersi a ridere e piangere insieme. Vincent era stato il primo ad uscire, con un sorriso orgoglioso dipinto in viso e un cosino minuscolo tra le braccia, col visino ancora rosso per lo sforzo del parto. James non era ben sicuro di cosa si fosse ritrovato a dire, se avesse detto qualcosa di sensato o se si fosse limitato a fare un mezzo verso, ma ricordava di averlo trovato bellissimo. Anche se era tutto rosso. Anche se in alcuni punti aveva la pelle tutta raggrinzita. Era il _suo_ Travis.  
L’avevano portato al nido e James aveva stretto le labbra, dispiaciuto che la donna col camicie non glielo avesse lasciato prendere in braccio, ed era rimasto a guardare ancora per qualche momento le tendine tirate davanti ai vetri, prima che Vincent andasse a chiamarlo per dirgli che finalmente avevano portato fuori la madre.  
Carla aveva tutto l’aspetto di una donna esausta, una mano tra quelle ben più grandi di Vincent che, James non era ben sicuro del perché, le parlava quasi a voce bassa.  
“James, l’hai visto?” Chiese sua madre con un sorriso stanco, e il ragazzo annuì con un sorriso, abbassandosi a darle un bacio sulla fronte.  
“È bellissimo, ma’! Tu come stai?” Chiese, un po’ preoccupato, ma Carla sospirò e annuì piano.  
“Stanca, affamata... ma sto bene.”  
Per quanto tenesse alla madre, Carla scomparì completamente dalla mente del figlio quando finalmente, all’ora della pappa, portarono il piccolo nella stanza d’ospedale e dopo la poppata glielo lasciarono prendere in braccio.  
James lo tenne tra le proprie braccia con tutta la cura e la dolcezza possibili, provando a cullarlo senza dargli fastidio, guardando il modo in cui il piccolo chiudeva gli occhi e sbadigliava, le manine strette a pugno, riaddormentandosi tra le sue braccia, quasi fosse stato consapevole che con lui sarebbe stato sempre al sicuro.  
James non vedeva l’ora che finalmente dimettessero sua madre, per poter avere nuovamente lei a casa e poter vedere più spesso Travis.  
I primi giorni a casa furono segnati da una specie di continua battaglia tra Vincent e James per chi avesse il diritto di occuparsi del bambino. Carla ne fu abbastanza contenta, visto che entrambi volevano occuparsi di tutto, ma era troppo bello per durare, e presto entrambi gli uomini di casa decisero che si sarebbero limitati a vestirlo, lavarlo e cullarlo, lasciando a lei il cambio dei pannolini. Anche se ad onor del vero Vincent, anche se un po’ con meno frequenza, continuò con l’ingrato compito per risparmiarlo alla quasi moglie.  
I neo genitori si sposarono un paio di mesi dopo la nascita del bambino, in Agosto, nel giardino della casa di famiglia di lei a New Orleans. Carla era raggiante nel suo vestito di pizzo che nascondeva la pancia non ancora del tutto scesa e Vincent al suo fianco non riusciva a smettere di sorridere.  
James era seduto in prima fila, le braccia piene del neonato che dormiva bellamente, il body bianco che gli lasciava libere le gambette paffutelle, e i radi capelli rossi che appena si muovevano ai rari sbuffi d’aria, impegnato a succhiarsi il pollice e sognare mentre Vincent prendeva la mano di Carla e le infilava al dito il proprio anello, sorridendo e asciugandole col pollice una lacrima dalla guancia.  
James tirò su col naso, commosso, e riprese a cullare piano il bambino quando tutti applaudirono alla vista dei novelli sposi che si baciavano per la prima volta come marito e moglie.  
Travis riaprì gli occhi, disturbato dal rumore e dai fischi di loro cugino Caesar, ma un bacio di James sulla fronte lo tranquillizzò e lo fece tornare presto a dormire.  
Non molto tempo dopo avvenne una cosa che per quanto al momento ordinaria si rivelò influire sulle loro vite in un modo particolare: James stava ascoltando la radio quando Carla aveva bussato alla sua porta, chiedendogli di aiutarla a far addormentare il bambino mentre lei cercava di salvare la cena. James non dovette nemmeno pensarci per prendere in braccio il piccolo, che ormai tanto piccolo non era, e che stava cominciando a pesare ogni giorno di più.  
James cullò il bambino che piangeva affamato e con un mezzo sospiro gli baciò la testolina, sentendo sotto le labbra la consistenza lieve dei suoi capelli.  
Avevano ormai capito che il colore di Travis sarebbe stato definitivamente il rosso e forse fu quello, unito proprio alla canzone che passava alla radio, che portò James a pensare che il bambino era un po’ come un tramonto. Fu la prima sera in cui il ragazzo cantò al fratellino You are my sunshine, senza sapere che quella sarebbe diventata presto la ninna nanna preferita di Travis. Non ci volle molto perché James si ritrovasse a chiamare affettuosamente il piccolo _sunshine_ , un’abitudine che non andò persa nemmeno quando il bambino crebbe.  
Anni dopo il passaggio dalla culla nella stanza dei genitori ad un lettino tutto suo fu probabilmente quanto di meno traumatico potesse esserci per Travis, che non vedeva l’ora infatti di andare a condividere la cameretta col fratello maggiore.  
Travis imparò presto che quando pioveva e c'erano i tuoni, o quando faceva brutti sogni e si risvegliava spaventato, bastava scivolare fuori dalle coperte e correre verso il letto del suo fratellone, infilandosi sotto le sue coperte, perché James si svegliasse e lo prendesse tra le proprie braccia, baciandogli piano la testolina.  
Travis si rifugiava contro il suo petto con tutta la fiducia che possedeva, sicuro che lì sarebbe andato tutto bene, e finalmente poteva tirare un sospiro di sollievo, rilassandosi con una mano di James intenta ad accarezzargli i capelli o la schiena.  
"Va tutto bene, sunshine..."  
A quella frase Travis annuiva e richiudeva gli occhi, lasciandosi portare nuovamente nel mondo dei sogni dalla voce del fratello maggiore che gli cantava in un sussurro che lui era la sua luce del sole, che lo amava e non voleva nessuno glielo portasse via.

James non avrebbe mai dimenticato il quinto Halloween di Travis, il primo anno in cui invece di andare con la mamma e col papà decise che era grande abbastanza da andare da solo col proprio fratellone. Anche se ancora a chiedergli l'età sollevava quattro dita e ci teneva a specificare quel "e mezzo" in più.  
James si travestì da Superman. O meglio, da Clark Kent. Fece molta attenzione, sistemandosi bene anche il ciuffo sulla fronte, e a guardarsi allo specchio fu parecchio soddisfatto del risultato, ma mai quanto lo era Travis del proprio costume.  
Il bambino entrò di corsa nella loro stanza, un gran sorriso stampato sul faccino racchiuso nel cappuccio di pelo rosa, e il ragazzo si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso divertito.  
"Come sto?"  
James finse di guardarlo criticamente, dalle scarpe da ginnastica nascoste sotto le zampette da coniglio allo sbuffo di pelo bianco sul petto che contrastava col resto del costume rosa fino su alla punta delle orecchie.  
"Sei bellissimo."  
Sorrise, senza riuscire a non imprimere una nota divertita al commento, abbassandosi mentre Travis saltellava contento per spingere con un dito un ciuffo di quei capelli rossi che adorava più sotto il cappuccetto di pelo. Il contrasto era pauroso per chiunque, ma per James era del tutto adorabile.  
"Ce l'hai il sacchetto per i dolci?" Chiese, prendendo il bambino in braccio, guardandolo mentre quello annuiva.  
"L'ho lasciato in salotto."  
Annuì e recuperò il proprio prima di andare con lui nell'altra stanza, incappando però nella madre armata di macchina fotografica.  
"Devo farvi le foto!"  
A quelle parole Travis saltellò in braccio a James. "Ce le fai insieme, sì?" Chiese, aggrappato al collo del fratello, prima di notare la presenza del padre. "Papà, papà! Jay dice che sto bene!" Riprese a saltare tra le braccia del maggiore, impegnandosi per farsi notare da Vincent.  
"Sei bellissimo infatti..." Ridacchiò l'uomo, prima di spostare lo sguardo su James e sorridergli. "Ti è venuto bene il ciuffo!"  
James annuì contento. "Vero? Li ho fatti allungare apposta!" Disse con un certo orgoglio.  
"Ti stanno bene lunghetti..." Commentò la madre, sollevando la macchina fotografica. "Sorridete!"  
Travis fece un gran sorriso, tornando a stringere le braccia attorno al collo del fratello, salutando poi i genitori prima di uscire per le strade buie con lui, stringendosi un po' contro il suo petto mentre guardava un paio di fantasmi ridacchiare andando a suonare dai loro vicini.  
James lo strinse a sé, accarezzandogli piano la schiena, e Travis un po' si rilassò, restandogli però incollato.  
"... fanno quasi paura, no?" Mormorò, senza voler ammettere di avere paura di certi costumi. Solo quasi. Più o meno.  
"Nah, ci sono io..." Gli sorrise James con calma, e Travis annuì con tutta la serietà di cui era capace, perché se suo fratello diceva che c'era lui a proteggerlo allora non aveva di che preoccuparsi, né di fantasmi né di zombie e soprattutto non di quella cosa bianca che sembrava sporca di sangue. Doveva essere solo il costume di un altro bambino quello che gli stava andando incontro chiacchierando con una strega e che non stava assolutamente e in nessun modo contribuendo a fargli stringere la presa attorno al collo di James.  
Ma anche quello passò oltre e presto venne dimenticato, con le signore che gli sorridevano e gli lasciavano cadere le caramelle nella bustina e poi James che si fermava per guardare uno scheletro finto su una sedia a dondolo e una ragazza che invece di dare caramelle al suo James gli dava invece un biglietto e James quasi si scusava prima di spiegarle -molto comprensibilmente- che avrebbe preferito le caramelle.

Travis scoprì che il fratello era gay quando all'età di otto anni rientrò da scuola solo per trovare James intento a baciare il suo ragazzo, un compagno di corso all'università, nella loro stanza.  
Il bambino rimase a bocca aperta a fissare la coppia, ancora sulla soglia e con una mano sulla maniglia, prima che la sua espressione si trasformasse lentamente nella maschera di una persona tradita.  
Senza una parola scappò da loro, inseguito dal fratello maggiore che d'improvviso temeva di perdere l'affetto di quella creatura che tanto amava. L'inseguimento durò poco, giusto fino alla cucina dove i genitori erano intenti a preparare la merenda e parlare, e là Travis si fermò, con James alle sue spalle.  
"Travis..." Carla guardò sorpresa il bambino, facendo scivolare poi lo sguardo sul maggiore dei due mentre per un attimo si chiedeva se James non si fosse lasciato prendere troppo dalla foga col compagno nella loro stanza e Travis non li avesse interrotti in momenti imbarazzanti, ma il bambino proruppe in un singhiozzo che fece sgranare gli occhi a tutti e tre. Se c'era una cosa di Travis era che non piangeva quasi mai.  
Ma in quel momento il piccolo era troppo agitato, e si sentiva il cuore spezzato.  
"Jay ha baciato un altro ragazzo sulle labbra!" Singhiozzò, e per un momento James si sentì morire.  
I suoi genitori sapevano perfettamente delle sue preferenze e al contrario del suo padre biologico gli erano sempre stati di supporto, mai perdendosi in discorsi sull'essere veri uomini, e d'improvviso sentiva il fratellino a cui tanto teneva dire una frase che un po' sembrava un'accusa, come se ciò che aveva fatto fosse stato un crimine.  
Dalle espressioni dei genitori anche loro erano rimasti ben scioccati da quella reazione, chiedendosi dove avesse potuto imparare magari a discriminare le persone in base ai loro gusti, pensando alla scuola.  
"Sunshine..."  
Il mormorio di James fu ciò che portò il bimbo a voltarsi, e i dubbi di tutti vennero spazzati via quando lui quasi gli si buttò tra le braccia, aggrappandosi disperatamente al suo maglione.  
"Vuoi più bene a lui che a me?" Chiese in lacrime, autenticamente distrutto al solo pensiero che James potesse preferire qualcuno a lui. Senza fiato, a quella domanda il ragazzo si abbassò e lo strinse tra le braccia, a metà tra il sollievo del sapere di non aver perso il suo affetto e del dispiacere del sapere che proprio quell'affetto lo aveva portato a soffrire così tanto.  
"Sunshine... no... non potrei mai voler bene a qualcuno più che a te..." Gli rispose in un mormorio, accarezzandogli la nuca, anche se nel momento stesso in cui lo disse si rese conto che non sarebbe dovuta essere quella la risposta, che avrebbe dovuto approfittarne per spiegargli che le persone per quanto amino la famiglia trovano nella loro vita una persona da amare un pochino di più. Ma la verità era che nel sentire il sospiro sollevato del bambino non riuscì a dirgli altro, a correggere il tiro, e stringendolo a sé e poi asciugandogli le lacrime si rese conto che Travis continuava sempre ad essergli più caro di quel ragazzo che lo aspettava nella sua stanza.  
Il sapere che quel ragazzo non aveva tutto l'affetto del suo fratellone era stato abbastanza comunque perché Travis non si ritrovasse ad odiare quell'estraneo, riuscendo anche a trovarlo simpatico, eccetto poi aspettare solo che James si coricasse a letto in pigiama per sgusciare di fretta da sotto le proprie coperte per correre sotto le sue.  
James lo accolse come sempre tra le proprie braccia e Travis quasi sospirò di sollievo, accoccolando la testolina sul suo bicipite e stringendo la sua maglia con una mano.  
"Tornerà ancora?" Chiese, cercando di non lasciarsi turbare poi troppo dalla cosa.  
"Sì, sunshine... tornerà ancora... è il mio ragazzo, sai?" Provò a spiegargli, accarezzandogli piano la schiena, e poté intuire più che vedere come Travis sollevava la testa per guardarlo nella semioscurità.  
"Vuol dire che ci tieni tanto a lui?"  
James annuì piano, consapevole che avrebbe capito il movimento. "Non me lo terrei vicino se non ci tenessi a lui, ti pare?"  
"E starete insieme per sempre, come mamma e papà?" Chiese dopo un attimo, cercando di non lasciarsi prendere dal magone che gli veniva all'idea di quel ragazzo per sempre in casa loro a condividere con lui le attenzioni di suo fratello. Di sicuro non si sarebbe più potuto sedere in grembo a lui perché certamente ci si sarebbe voluto sedere l'altro.  
"Beh, questo non lo posso sapere... staremo insieme, vedremo per quanto tempo..." Annuì con calma, accarezzandogli la nuca.  
"Ma lui non verrà a stare qui, no?" Ci tenne a chiedere più nello specifico.  
"No..." James abbozzò un sorriso a quella domanda, senza aspettarsi affatto la frase seguente.  
"Meno male, temevo già che venisse lui a infilarsi nel tuo letto..." Aveva mormorato con più sollievo di quanto avrebbe voluto dimostrare, accoccolandoglisi meglio contro e chiudendo finalmente gli occhi. Finalmente poteva addormentarsi tranquillo.  
James rimase in silenzio, considerando che forse il bambino era ancora troppo piccolo per parlargli di quelle occasioni in cui una persona si infila nel letto della persona con cui ha una relazione, sperando di non distruggere quel momento in cui il piccolo ancora trovava conforto magari facendogli pensare ci potesse essere qualcosa sotto di poco normale.  
Travis stava sempre appresso alla coppietta quando quella stava in casa, deciso a dimostrare al fratello di essere bravo almeno quanto il suo ragazzo e pertanto meritevole delle stesse attenzioni. Anche se non arrivò mai a chiedere di avere uno dei baci sulle labbra che i due riuscivano a scambiarsi, unica forma di coccola possibile negli orari in cui il bambino non era a scuola, visto che se si prendevano per mano immediatamente anche lui cercava di prendere James per mano. Non lo faceva per stare tra i piedi, non coscientemente, né lo faceva per dare fastidio, come si poteva intuire poi dalle cose che cercava di mostrare anche a Ryan, anche se i suoi disegni o i suoi voti a scuola non sembravano mai interessarlo.  
Finché non arrivò il giorno in cui Ryan se ne uscì con una battuta particolarmente infelice su ciò che avrebbero potuto fare a Travis per avere un po' di pace tra loro anche in casa, senza dover prendere per forza l'auto e guidare verso luoghi nascosti. James non prese affatto bene la battuta e ribatté con tutto il gelo di cui era capace. Da lì nacque un litigio che riuscì ad ammutolire i genitori presenti in casa e a fargli ringraziare che quella sera il bambino avesse la scuola fino a tardi.  
Per l'ora in cui Travis corse giù dal pulmino fino alla porta di casa Ryan era ormai andato via senza voltarsi indietro nemmeno una volta, lasciando James da solo a rimuginare e deprimersi per la sua storia finita.  
Ma poi Travis era rientrato a casa e subito era corso nella loro stanza per lasciare lo zainetto e la giacca, sorprendendosi di trovare James da solo con l'aria depressa. Gli andò davanti, preoccupato per lui, e gli prese il viso tra le mani per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
"Perché sei triste?"  
"Ryan se n'è andato." Mormorò piano James, stringendo poi appena le labbra, e Travis per un attimo non capì.  
"Ma domani torna?"  
"Non credo..."  
A quella risposta Travis capì che forse la storia tra il fratellone e l'amico doveva essere come quelle che nascevano nella sua classe e che invece di durare in eterno come per il suo papà e la sua mamma duravano appena poche settimane.  
"Mi spiace che sei triste..." Disse sinceramente. Non era affatto dispiaciuto dell'assenza di Ryan, ma vedere suo fratello così lo faceva stare male almeno quanto faceva stare male James quando le posizioni erano invertite.  
In silenzio i due fratelli si abbracciarono, cercando di superare insieme quella crisi.

Una volta finita l’università e trovato lavoro James andò a vivere da solo. Travis non fu molto felice del cambiamento, neppure se voleva dire avere la stanza tutta per sé, perché la verità era che senza James non era divertente e la camera sembrava troppo grande, troppo vuota.  
Le cose migliorarono però quando James finì di ammobiliare il nuovo appartamento e invitò la famiglia a vederlo, sorprendendo Travis nel mostrargli la stanza che aveva preparato per lui, perché potesse andare a dormire a casa sua ogni volta che voleva. Travis lo prese in parola, per la felicità di James che non lo voleva ammettere ma un po’ ci si sentiva solo, e spesso gli telefonava, accordandosi con lui e quasi saltellando quando James si presentava in macchina all’uscita da scuola per portarlo a casa con sé, facendolo parlare quanto voleva, rimanendo a cucinare la cena insieme e spesso a guardare la tv fino a tarda notte.  
Quelle giornate iniziarono ad acquisire sempre più importanza per la sanità mentale di Travis man mano che il ragazzo si attraversava gli anni del liceo, dove scoprì ben presto che voler far parte della squadra cheerleader non gli avrebbe portato alcun beneficio e solo molti grattacapi.  
Travis parlò con James di come l’atteggiamento dei suoi compagni fosse cambiato d’improvviso, ma non si era ancora presentato agli allenamenti che un paio di volte ancora, per cui a parte gli sguardi perplessi dei giocatori di football che si allenavano nel campo con loro e le risate di altri non sembrava che le cose fossero veramente peggiorate. Cominciò ad incupirsi quando iniziarono ad arrivare alle sue orecchie le prime battute acide, i primi sussurri che lo etichettavano come gay - o peggio - nei corridoi.  
James notò con crescente preoccupazione come il fratellino fosse sempre più teso, parlasse sempre meno volentieri della scuola, e sperasse di passarci sempre meno tempo. Se c’era una persona al mondo che poteva dire di conoscere Travis a fondo quello era lui, e non aveva certo bisogno di cartelli per capire come le cose stessero precipitando a scuola.  
La prima volta che Travis pensò di aver toccato il fondo coi compagni fu quando due di loro cercarono di mettergli le mani addosso: il ragazzo non seppe mai di preciso neppure lui come avesse fatto quel giorno a mandarne uno steso a terra, e per un po’ sembrò quasi che le cose migliorassero. Almeno fino alla comparsa di una scritta disgustosa sul suo armadietto che gli attirò sopra le risate di tutti quelli che passavano. Umiliato, Travis tirò fuori il cellulare e chiamò James, sperando di non beccarlo durante una lezione, riprendendo a respirare solo quando l’uomo prese la chiamata. Non si era accorto neanche lui di quanto fosse stato teso finché non sentì la sua voce.  
“Jay, sei libero dopo?”  
Dall’altra parte della comunicazione James rimase sorpreso dal suo tono, capendo immediatamente che qualcosa non andava. “Sì, sono libero... vuoi venire da me?” Chiese, prima di aggiungere un po’ più piano “Trav, va tutto bene?”.  
Il ragazzino chiuse gli occhi, cercando di ricacciare indietro il nodo che sentiva alla gola e di ignorare come i suoi occhi già pizzicassero. “No, non va tutto bene... dopo te ne parlo...” Annuì a se stesso, annuendo con più convinzione e provando ad abbozzare un sorriso quando il fratello gli disse che lo sarebbe passato a prendere a scuola finite le lezioni.  
Il problema non era che gli dessero dell’omosessuale, Travis d’altra parte lo era veramente, quanto il modo in cui lo facevano. Senza alcun rispetto per ciò che era, cercando di farlo sentire sporco, stupido e sbagliato.  
La situazione andò peggiorando senza che nessuno potesse porvi rimedio. Certo, Travis avrebbe potuto lasciare la squadra, ma se c’era una cosa che non voleva era darla vinta così, dover abbandonare qualcosa che gli piaceva per colpa di gente stupida e ignorante.  
James cercò sempre di confortarlo, di rimanergli vicino per quanto potesse, impegnandosi perché almeno nelle ore libere dalla compagnia di quella gentaglia Travis potesse rilassarsi e sentire di non avere niente di meno rispetto al resto del mondo e tutto in più rispetto a certi elementi.  
Travis iniziò ad amare le vacanze scolastiche come mai prima.

Per quel Natale partirono come tutti gli anni per New Orleans, per passare le feste col resto della famiglia.  
Il ragazzino accolse con autentica gioia il poter passare tre settimane lontano da scuola a rilassarsi, riempirsi di dolci e tornare a condividere la stanza con James. Una volta nella loro vecchia stanza si lasciò cadere sdraiato sul proprio lettino con un verso felice, facendo scappare una risata a James che invece iniziava a disfare i bagagli.  
“Ci andiamo a vedere gli addobbi in giro per la città?” Chiese il quindicenne, voltandosi su un fianco per poter guardare meglio il fratello maggiore.  
“Tanto lo so che è solo una scusa per passare anche a fare incetta di dolci al mercato...” Ridacchiò James, lanciandogli uno sguardo da sopra la spalla a cui Travis rispose con un mezzo ghigno.  
“Come se ti dispiacesse...”  
James rise e scosse la testa, andandosi a sedere sulla sponda del letto a fianco a lui. “Dopo che dici se passiamo al Café Du Monde?”  
“Neanche a chiedere, ormai è tappa obbligata!” Ridacchiò Travis, sedendosi e spingendo piano la spalla contro la sua in un gesto complice che fece ridacchiare l’altro. L’uomo gli scompigliò piano i capelli prima di tornare a disfare la propria valigia, rispondendo con una voce al cugino che chiamava dalle scale per andare insieme a prendere l’albero di Natale dalla soffitta.  
“Ti aspetto giù per gli addobbi!” Lo informò Travis mentre già correva fuori dalla stanza, con tutta l’intenzione di vedere se la nonna aveva già preparato la sua famosa cioccolata calda, e James lo guardò uscire dalla stanza con un sorriso contento, sinceramente felice di vederlo finalmente così rilassato.  
Seduta nella propria poltrona, quella sera nonna Odie rimase ad osservare felice la propria famiglia riunita. Non le capitava mai abbastanza spesso di poterli avere a casa propria tutti insieme, considerando anche che le famiglie tendevano ad allargarsi col tempo, e presto probabilmente anche Caesar - l'altro nipote, coetaneo di James - avrebbe smesso di tornare lì, una volta magari che si fosse trovato qualcuno con cui condividere la vita. Riflettendo, il suo sguardo si posò su James e Travis, notando così quello che agli altri passava inosservato.  
James sedeva ad un’estremità del divano, lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo della tv, e Travis tornava dalla cucina con in un piatto una fetta di dolce: una volta in salotto il ragazzo non si preoccupò di cercarsi una poltrona libera, avvicinandosi a James e sedendoglisi in grembo.  
L’uomo probabilmente nemmeno ci fece caso, tirandosi appena più indietro per lasciargli spazio senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla tv.  
Tutti erano così abituati a vedere Travis in grembo a James che nessuno, nemmeno i diretti interessati, sembravano rendersi conto che il ragazzo non aveva più cinque anni.  
Ma non fu tanto quello ad incuriosire nonna Odie quanto quel che accadde quando James sentì il profumo della torta e si sporse oltre la spalla di Travis per osservarla. Il ragazzino ridacchiò e senza neppure pensarci si girò appena in grembo a lui, porgendogli una forchettata di dolce. James si lasciò imboccare come fosse stato più che normale e i due fratelli continuarono a mangiare così, alternando i bocconi ora all’uno, ora all’altro, senza percepire niente che non fosse nella norma.  
Nessuno dei parenti si preoccupò di lanciargli nemmeno uno sguardo, tranquilli e sereni, neppure quando Travis spazzolò delle briciole dal mento del fratello usando le proprie dita, né quando James passò il pollice sulla sua guancia per togliergli uno sbuffo di panna. Travis si alzò per portare via il piatto e nonna Odie non riuscì ad impedirsi di ridacchiare silenziosamente, accarezzando la testa della cagnetta di James, annuendo appena tra sé e sé quando il più giovane dei suoi nipoti tornò nella stanza e si accoccolò pacificamente in grembo e tra le braccia del fratello.  
La donna tenne per sé le proprie considerazioni e le proprie previsioni per il loro futuro, lasciando che entrambi i fratelli arrivassero a realizzare da soli quanto il loro rapporto stesse molto lentamente deviando da quello che veniva considerato _normale_ dalla maggior parte della gente.

Qualche mese dopo Travis si ritrovò ad avere a che fare con la più strana eccitazione della sua vita: James tornò a casa dei propri genitori per qualche giorno prima delle vacanze primaverili mentre nel suo appartamento venivano fatti dei lavori di ristrutturazione, e una sera rientrò molto tardi, quando Travis era già a letto.  
Convinto che suo fratello stesse dormendo, James si spogliò nella semioscurità per mettersi il pigiama, ignorando completamente che Travis non solo fosse sveglio, ma lo stesse persino osservando da sopra l’orlo delle coperte.  
Non avrebbe dovuto, sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto, eppure il ragazzino non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo muscoloso del fratello, dalla curva della sua schiena e delle sue natiche. Si leccò le labbra inconsciamente mentre sentiva il proprio corpo reagire ed eccitarsi. In silenzio portò una mano sopra la propria erezione, tentando di tenersi a bada, sempre più confuso dalle reazioni del proprio corpo. Quello in fondo era James, il suo James, il suo fratello maggiore, non era normale desiderare di guardarlo ancora, no? E nemmeno pensare anche solo per un secondo a come sarebbe stato se per una volta fosse stato James ad infilarsi nel suo letto, così nudo com’era, e non lui stesso come ogni altra volta che cercava un po' di conforto.  
Strinse le palpebre, cercando di scacciare quel pensiero, e si concentrò sul rumore delle molle dell’altro lettino, riaprendo gli occhi solo quando fu certo che l’altro fosse ormai nascosto dalle coperte. In silenzio si voltò verso il muro, cercando di trovare qualche risposta in tutta quella confusione e di smettere di desiderare di avere rapporti proprio in quel preciso momento, proprio con l’unica persona a cui tenesse così tanto e che meno di tutti desiderava lo guardasse con ripugno.  
Travis cercò di non pensare più all’accaduto, e per qualche giorno andò a meraviglia, almeno finché non iniziarono le vacanze vere e proprie e James ebbe tempo libero in quantità da passare con lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi per un momento quando una mattina James entrò in cucina senza che lui nemmeno se ne accorgesse, sporgendosi da sopra la sua spalla per vedere cosa stesse cucinando per colazione, posando le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
“Pancakes?” Chiese l’uomo con un sorriso, e Travis annuì con un mezzo sospiro, cercando di non pensare a quanto vicino fosse il fratello, a come avrebbe potuto semplicemente spostarsi un po’ all’indietro e appoggiarsi completamente a lui. Sarebbe stato facile. Rassicurante. Avrebbe saputo che James era ancora lì per lui e che tra loro non era cambiato niente anche se il suo corpo sembrava pensarla diversamente.  
James notò però come si era teso e inclinò appena la testa per guardarlo meglio in viso. “Tutto ok, sunshine?”  
Sentire quel nomignolo fece infine sciogliere il ragazzo che si appoggiò veramente all’altro con un sospiro, sfregando appena la nuca contro il suo petto per guardarlo negli occhi, scuotendo leggermente la testa nel vedere l’espressione preoccupata del maggiore.  
“Sto bene, ero sovrappensiero...”  
“Sicuro che vada tutto bene?” Chiese l’uomo, sollevando una mano ad accarezzargli piano la nuca, guardando il fratellino chiudere per un momento gli occhi prima di annuire ancora. Era normale, non c’era niente di diverso dal solito, eppure non riusciva a togliersi di dosso la sensazione che nel fratellino ci fosse qualcosa di diverso. “Ti andrebbe di prepararne qualcuno anche per me?” Chiese con un sorriso, e Travis annuì, rilassandosi un po’ e tornando a pensare al cibo. James rimase in silenzio per qualche momento, mentre andava a prendere il succo d’arancia dal frigo. Pensando che il fratello si fosse perso a ripensare ai propri compagni di scuola e agli ultimi scontri che avevano avuto si ritrovò a pianificare un modo per distrarlo.  
“Ti va di andare al luna park?” Propose, lanciandogli uno sguardo e sentendosi molto fiero di sé quando sulle labbra del ragazzino spuntò un sorriso sincero, prima che annuisse.  
Erano anni che non andavano al luna park insieme e sembrava un bel modo di far passare una giornata di vacanza. Con un pizzico di fortuna, si disse James, Travis non avrebbe pensato ai suoi compagni.  
Travis effettivamente non pensò ai suoi coetanei nemmeno per un momento quella giornata, troppo preso dallo stare solo con James a divertirsi, cercando di buttarsi alle spalle l’ansia che minacciava di rispuntare ogni volta che si rilassava e si accorgeva di essere un po’ troppo vicino al fratello, di sorridere un po’ troppo entusiasta a quell’uomo che sapeva perfettamente quali giochi scegliere per farlo divertire, quali caramelle comprargli agli stand, cosa dire per farlo ridere e quando limitarsi semplicemente a stare in silenzio, standogli soltanto a fianco.  
Seduto su una panchina del luna park, Travis guardò da sopra la palla di zucchero filato rosa il viso del fratello maggiore.  
Sentiva le loro scarpe toccarsi casualmente, la gamba di James contro il proprio ginocchio, e continuava a guardare come James portasse lo sguardo dai propri pistacchi mentre li sbucciava alle persone e ai giochi che li circondavano.  
Non si era mai fermato a considerare quanto James fosse attraente, ma ora che ci faceva caso rientrava pienamente nel suo tipo. In effetti dubitava ci fosse qualcuno sulla faccia della Terra che non l’avrebbe trovato il proprio tipo.  
E lui che lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro sapeva perfettamente quanto fosse gentile, e magari un po’ timido talvolta, di non molte parole eppure incredibilmente dolce quando riusciva a sentirsi a suo agio con qualcuno. Sapeva quanto fosse intelligente e quanto fosse fondamentalmente buono.  
Era tutto ciò che si potesse desiderare in un compagno.  
Era tutto ciò che lui stesso potesse desiderare in un compagno.  
Smise di mangiare, restando a guardare in silenzio il viso del fratello, rendendosi conto che James era in effetti tutto ciò che lui aveva sempre desiderato.  
L’uomo si voltò a guardarlo con un sorriso, inarcando appena le sopracciglia quando lo trovò intento a fissarlo, il viso leggermente inclinato su una spalla e lo sguardo di chi stesse pensando intensamente a qualcosa che desiderava inesplicabilmente fisso su di lui. Gli sfiorò piano un ginocchio, cercando di riscuoterlo.  
“Trav? C’è ancora qualcosa che vuoi?” Provò a chiedere, temendo stesse pensando nuovamente a cose spiacevoli, ma abbozzò un sorriso quando dopo un breve sospiro Travis gli rispose di volere un bacio.  
Non colse come il ragazzo pensasse a lui come persona con cui scambiare quel bacio e buttò la cosa sullo scherzo.  
“Mai stato baciato?”  
“Lo sai di no...” Travis scosse piano la testa, guardando tutti quei minuscoli filamenti rosa. Si sentiva in imbarazzo ad aver detto così ciò che voleva veramente. E ad aver pensato per un solo momento che non sarebbe stato forse così difficile sporgersi e prendersi dalle labbra del fratello ciò che desiderava. “Sarebbe il mio primo bacio. Ma non è come se volessi solo quello.” Mormorò piano, osando lanciargli uno sguardo.  
James sorrise con affetto, senza spostare la mano da sopra il suo ginocchio. “Non sei troppo piccolo ancora per avere un ragazzo?” Scherzò. “Non posso averti ancora tutto per me almeno un altro po’?”  
Travis rise, mascherando una punta di amarezza. “Di questo passo mi potrai avere tutto per te per tutto il tempo che vorrai...” Mormorò, sentendosi arrossire mentre non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo, fissando invece lo zucchero filato da cui prese un morso, cercando di non sciogliersi per come la mano di James si muoveva piano accarezzandogli il ginocchio, stringendolo appena in un gesto affettuoso che non andava però oltre il fraterno.  
“Un po’ ci spero, sai?” Confessò James, sporgendosi appena verso di lui per toccargli piano la spalla con la propria, e quelle parole riuscirono a far passare il mezzo sorriso a Travis, che lo guardò ad occhi sgranati, chiedendosi incredulo tra sé e sé se fosse possibile che anche James provasse i suoi stessi sentimenti. Ma il cuore che batteva all’impazzata si strinse appena quando il fratello strinse le labbra e scosse la testa, spiegandosi. “Sei pur sempre il mio fratellino piccolo: sarà dura sapere che ad un certo punto preferirai passare il tempo con qualcun altro e io mi dovrò cercare altri con cui poter guardare il Doctor Who e Glee in tv... e poi potrei anche essere un tantino paranoico. Capiscimi, con la gente che gira per strada...” Rise, scuotendo la testa, dandogli l’ennesima pacca sul ginocchio prima di togliere la mano. “Probabilmente ti pedinerei per controllare non faccia niente di strano!”  
Travis abbozzò un sorriso, scuotendo la testa. “Non hai di che preoccuparti, te l’assicuro... almeno per un bel pezzo sono abbastanza certo rimarrò single.” Annuì, tornando inconsapevolmente a rivolgergli lo sguardo di prima, desiderando che succedesse qualche miracolo e lui potesse essere un giorno tutto quello che James desiderava.  
Voleva essere tutto per James come James sarebbe stato tutto per lui.  
Quella sera quando si infilarono a letto rimasero in silenzio, ognuno raggomitolato nel proprio. A dirla tutta James si aspettava che il fratellino sgusciasse fuori dal proprio letto per andare da lui come tutte le volte che continuava ad essere confuso o preoccupato per qualcosa, ma a vedere che Travis rimaneva fermo e in silenzio si chiese se fosse cambiato qualcosa tra loro, se si fosse perso in qualche modo la fiducia del fratello, la priorità come suo confidente.  
“Trav?” Provò a chiamarlo piano.  
“Mm?” Rispose il ragazzino attraverso la stanza semibuia.  
“Vuoi venire qui?” Provò a proporre James, stringendo le labbra in silenzio quando Travis mormorò di stare bene. Sapevano entrambi che non era vero e quella bugia, per quanto piccola, unita al fatto che non gli si voleva avvicinare, strinse il cuore dell’uomo.  
Travis naturalmente lo conosceva così bene che non ebbe davvero bisogno che James glielo dicesse per sapere cosa le sue parole avessero provocato e, sentendosi in colpa e una punta sporco per il desiderio che la notte passasse diversamente dal solito, scostò le coperte e senza più una parola andò verso di lui, sospirando leggermente quando James lo guardò dal basso e spostò le coperte per farlo entrare nel proprio letto.  
Travis si sdraiò a fianco a lui e in silenzio gli si strinse contro, abbracciandolo e nascondendo il viso contro il suo petto, sollevato dalla stretta delle sue braccia attorno a sé.  
“Jay...”  
“Dimmi, piccolo.” Mormorò piano James, felice che il suo fratellino fosse tornato lì da lui, accarezzandogli piano la schiena.  
“Mi canteresti ancora quella canzone?” Chiese il ragazzo, cercando di mandare giù il magone che gli attanagliava la gola.  
L’uomo abbozzò un sorriso e gli baciò la sommità della testa come faceva quando era piccolo. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy when skies are gray... You never know dear how much I love you, please don’t take my sunshine away..."  
Travis chiuse gli occhi, stringendosi a lui mentre sperava con tutto se stesso che le parole che gli cantava le sentisse veramente. Finalmente, dopo tutto l'affannarsi per rilassarsi durante la giornata, riuscì a farlo ancora una volta solo tra le sue braccia, ascoltando la voce del suo James parlare di quanto lo amasse.

Quando i lavori in casa di James furono finiti e l'uomo ebbe lasciato nuovamente la camera tutta per Travis il ragazzo decise che attendere non aveva più senso: sgusciò fuori dal proprio letto per infilarsi in quello del fratello anche se lui non c'era, e anzi proprio per quello. Si sentiva in colpa a farlo, e si vergognava quasi come un ladro, ma forte del fatto che nessuno potesse vederlo si concesse di chiudere gli occhi e inspirare a fondo il profumo del maggiore, coprendosi con le coperte fin sopra la testa. Si tirò il cuscino tra le braccia, affondandovi il viso.  
"Jay..." Chiamò piano. Quel profumo riusciva a farlo sentire bene con se stesso, facendolo rilassare nonostante al tempo stesso lo eccitasse tremendamente. Era come stare tra le braccia di James, senza però il timore che il fratello notasse come reagiva il suo corpo e pensasse di allontanarlo.  
Travis si addormentò così, sognando per la prima volta di coccolarsi con l'uomo che amava.  
A quella notte ne seguirono molte altre, e il ragazzo sognò più volte di poter essere in compagnia del fratello maggiore, di poterlo baciare come fosse stato suo, poter gemere il suo nome mentre James lo teneva sotto di sé, trattandolo non come il proprio fratellino ma come il proprio amato, dandogli tutto ciò che desiderava e prendendosi tutto ciò che Travis voleva dargli con tutto il proprio cuore.  
Quando una mattina l'adolescente scoprì di aver impiastricciato col proprio seme le lenzuola si vergognò a morte: senza dirne una parola a nessuno ripulì tutto e si ripromise che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta.  
Ma inevitabilmente dopo un periodo di forzata astinenza da quel letto Travis tornò ancora tra quelle coperte, aggrappandosi al cuscino e affondandovi il viso mentre si masturbava, dispiaciuto solo che il profumo stesse ormai svanendo.

Passò così più di un anno, finché una sera James tornò a casa dei suoi genitori solo per trovare con suo stupore il proprio letto occupato dal fratellino. Non aveva mai pensato che Travis potesse continuare ad infilarsi nel suo letto anche quando lui non c'era.  
Con calma gli si era seduto a fianco per accarezzare piano quei capelli rossi che tanto amava.  
Travis aveva socchiuso gli occhi, riportato alla veglia dalle lievi carezze, e un po' aveva stretto meglio il cuscino nel vedere James, quasi temendo nel dormiveglia che lo rimandasse a dormire nel suo letto. O che peggio scoprisse di quel che faceva spesso e volentieri tra quelle lenzuola. Ma l'uomo nemmeno ci pensava.  
"C'è qualche problema, sunshine?" Mormorò, senza smettere di accarezzarlo, e Travis si ritrovò a sospirare, chiudendo gli occhi nella speranza non fosse tutto un sogno e suo fratello fosse veramente lì.  
"Sì... e tu? Come mai sei qui?" Chiese poi, tornando a guardarlo.  
"Si è rotto il riscaldamento nel palazzo..." Fece una mezza smorfia quello, alzandosi dal letto per cambiarsi nel proprio pigiama, sotto lo sguardo di Travis che tentava di sopprimere un mezzo gemito. "Perciò stanotte o forse anche domani temo mi avrai da queste parti..." Scherzò l'uomo a bassa voce per non svegliare i genitori, prima di infilarsi tra le coperte, a fianco al fratellino che subito si infilò tra le sue braccia con un sospiro sollevato.  
Il suo Jay era lì.  
Non poteva desiderare probabilmente niente di meglio.  
"Adesso ti va di raccontarmi cosa c'è che non va?" Chiese piano James, tornando ad accarezzargli i capelli e la nuca.  
Travis chiuse gli occhi e spinse la fronte contro il suo petto. "Non voglio più andare a scuola. Non voglio più tornare in quel posto..." Mormorò, aprendosi con lui. Sapeva che James già era a conoscenza del bullismo di cui era stato vittima negli ultimi anni, ma la verità era che tutto stava andando a rotoli sempre più in fretta ora che gli esami si avvicinavano e i suoi compagni erano sempre più stressati.  
James strinse appena le labbra e annuì, senza smettere di accarezzargli la nuca. Sapeva che non stava piagnucolando o lamentandosi tanto per il gusto di farlo: le prese in giro e gli scherzi a cui lo sottoponevano erano seriamente pesanti.  
"Più si avvicinano gli esami finali, più si fanno crudeli. Mi hanno lasciato persino un uccellino morto nell'armadietto." Mormorò, cercando di vincere i sentimenti che gli provocava solo il ricordo di quella scoperta all'ora di pranzo quando era andato a riporre i libri. "E tutti dicono che potrei anche non avercelo visto che chiaramente non lo userò mai..." Sussurrò piano prima di stringersi di più tra le sue braccia, mordendosi il labbro. "Poi tra poco ci sarà il ballo e allora tutti a dire che se mi presento sarà con Ken, il bambolotto di Barbie, perché nessuno-" Si interruppe con un sospiro, chiudendo gli occhi al bacio che gli posò sulla fronte James.  
"Non sanno niente di te, sunshine... se ti conoscessero ci sarebbe la fila a chiederti di uscire insieme per il ballo e a difenderti da quelle zucche vuote... quello che ti hanno fatto..." Scosse la testa con un sospiro, accarezzando piano il viso del fratellino. "È oltre il brutto e oltre lo scherzo... molto oltre..."  
Travis annuì piano, cercando di farsi forza col suo sdegno, e sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, chiedendosi se e quanto potesse osare.  
"Jay... vorresti venire al ballo con me? Essere il mio cavaliere?" Chiese, trattenendo il respiro mentre aspettava la sua risposta. Sin da quando aveva preso coscienza dei propri sentimenti per James quelli non erano mai cambiati neppure di una virgola e il fratello era l'unico da cui avesse mai sognato di farsi accompagnare al ballo, l'unico che l'avrebbe reso felice da morire poter abbracciare davanti a tutti e ballarci come fossero stati una vera coppia.  
James rimase a guardarlo con una certa sorpresa, prima di accarezzargli piano il viso con un dito. “Sei sicuro, sunshine?”  
Il ragazzino lo guardò negli occhi annuendo. “Mai stato così sicuro, Jay...” Dovette farsi forza per non prendergli la mano e baciarne il palmo. “Sarebbe così brutto o strano se per una volta volessi avere te al mio fianco? Tu sei...” Si interruppe un momento, cercando le parole per non dire che era l’uomo che amava. “Sei quello che mi conosce meglio al mondo, e so che se ci fossi tu sarebbe davvero perfetto...” Abbozzò un sorriso, aggrappandosi alla speranza che gli dicesse di sì. “Un po’ come se avessi il ragazzo che voglio...” Pigolò piano, abbassando appena lo sguardo, sentendosi arrossire nel vedere il sorriso che spuntava sulle labbra del fratello.  
James gli accarezzò il viso, facendoglielo sollevare per guardarlo negli occhi. Non aveva capito l’intensità delle parole del ragazzino, quanto vera fosse la sua frase, ma sapeva che se stare con lui al ballo lo avrebbe fatto sentire bene e a suo agio e l’avesse reso felice allora era esattamente quel che lui voleva fargli avere.  
“Sarò il tuo cavaliere allora...” Sorrise, e Travis quasi sentì mancare il respiro alle sue parole, dovendosi costringere quasi con la forza a non baciarlo.

Travis non riusciva quasi a respirare per l'emozione e l'ansia mentre aspettava che James si presentasse a prenderlo per andare al ballo.  
Quasi saltò nel sentire il campanello di casa, trattenendo il respiro quando Vincent bussò alla sua porta, aprendola il tanto per sorridergli dal corridoio.  
"Credo che la carrozza sia arrivata, sai?"  
Travis ridacchiò piano e si passò le mani sulla giacca nera, lanciando un ultimo sguardo alla propria figura tirata a lucido in un completo elegante nello specchio prima di seguire il padre e trattenere quasi il respiro nel vedere James nell'ingresso a parlare con loro madre.  
L'uomo aveva un completo che non gli aveva mai visto e che lo rendeva assolutamente magnifico. Era come se i suoi sogni si stessero realizzando.  
I genitori li guardarono felici, convinti al pari di James che Travis lo avesse scelto come cavaliere solo perché si fidava di lui e non aveva altri a cui chiedere di accompagnarlo, senza minimamente sospettare che in quel momento il ragazzino stesse facendo di tutto per non saltargli in braccio e impossessarsi della sua bocca.  
L’uomo gli si avvicinò con un sorriso e gli tese i fiori che aveva preso per lui da legare al polso. “Ecco qua...” Gli prese la mano per legarglieli di persona, e Travis si leccò le labbra con la punta della lingua.  
“Sono bellissimi!” Annuì con enfasi, accarezzando i petali prima di riportare lo sguardo sul suo viso. “E anche tu sei bellissimo, Jay...” Annuì, trattenendosi dal prendergli la mano solo perché i loro genitori erano lì presenti a guardarli.  
“Beh, tu non sei da meno...” Ridacchiò l’uomo, trovandolo sinceramente bellissimo nel completo che aveva comprato apposta per quel ballo. “Schiatteranno tutti d’invidia!” Lo rassicurò con un mezzo ghigno, e guardò il fratellino arrossire al complimento, abbassando leggermente la testa.  
Il ragazzo ebbe bisogno di un momento per riprendersi prima di correre a recuperare i fiori per lui e appuntarglieli all’occhiello di persona, arrossendo nel vedere il flash della macchina fotografica.  
“Mettetevi vicini!” Gli fece cenno di stringersi Carla, allegra, e i due si misero l’uno a fianco all’altro per l’ennesima foto, con Travis che rivolgeva un sorriso luminoso all’obbiettivo, felice come non mai con il braccio di James attorno ai fianchi.  
“Sei pronto?” Chiese James dandogli una carezza alla sua schiena e Travis annuì con un sorriso emozionato, seguendolo e quasi sospirando nel prendergli il braccio. Gli si strinse contro nel vedere ad aspettarlo in strada una limousine.  
“Jay!” Lo chiamò sorpreso, fermandosi per un momento, ma l’uomo gli accarezzò la mano che ancora teneva sul proprio braccio.  
“Il ballo arriva una sola volta nella vita, no? E stasera voglio che sia perfetta...”  
Ai suoi tempi James non era potuto andare al ballo, non avendo nessuno a cui chiederlo e nessuno che gli piacesse abbastanza da spingerlo a fare coming out dicendo di essere gay. Il resto della scuola lo ignorava e lui li ignorava di ritorno.  
Ma ora che toccava a Travis, voleva che avesse il ballo di fine anno perfetto.  
“Lo sarà!” Rispose con entusiasmo il ragazzino, stringendo appena la presa con un gran sorriso. “Con te come mio cavaliere...” Lasciò la frase in sospeso, limitandosi ad annuire, e James non riuscì ad impedirsi di ridacchiare.  
“Sarò il ragazzo perfetto.” Promise, guidandolo verso l’auto e aprendogli lo sportello per farlo salire a bordo.  
“Ne sono certo!” Rispose Travis con sincerità, chiedendosi se non fosse tutto troppo bello per essere vero. La seconda sorpresa arrivò proprio nell’auto, quando sul sedile trovò poggiato un mazzo di rose, tutto per lui, come disse James una volta che gli ebbe preso posto accanto. Il giovane dovette fare quasi violenza contro se stesso per non lanciarsi tra le braccia del fratello e baciarlo con tutto se stesso. La spalla contro la sua, sospirò appena nel guardare quei fiori, godendosi la sua vicinanza.  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter essere il suo ragazzo. Veramente il suo ragazzo.

L’umore minacciò di vacillare soltanto quando furono arrivati a scuola e Travis sentì una volta di più il peso degli sguardi altrui sulle spalle. Fu grazie alla presenza di James al proprio fianco che riuscì a sopportare le chiacchiere dei compagni che, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce, insinuavano come avesse dovuto pagare per avere la compagnia del fratello, per loro sicuramente un accompagnatore. Ma se inizialmente aveva desiderato scappare bastò poi che James coprisse la sua mano con la propria e la accarezzasse con un sorriso per aiutare Travis a dimenticarsi del resto del mondo, lasciandosi guidare sulla pista da ballo.  
Una mano sul petto del fratello e l’altra delicatamente stretta in quella del maggiore, Travis dovette lottare per non spingerglisi contro e poggiargli la testa sul petto sin dal primo momento, sin da quando aveva sentito la mano libera di James posarsi sulla parte bassa della propria schiena.  
Perse la battaglia con se stesso entro la terza canzone, e tutto sembrò diventare assolutamente  perfetto nel momento stesso in cui poté riuscire a sentire il cuore del fratello sotto l’orecchio e chiuse gli occhi. Era come se ci fossero stati solo lui e James, stretti, come quando ancora dormivano insieme.   
Altre due canzoni e ormai erano praticamente abbracciati, James che guardava la sommità della sua testa con un sorriso affettuoso e Travis che sospirava appena, gli occhi chiusi e le braccia attorno ai fianchi dell’uomo che amava.

 

In macchina, durante il viaggio di ritorno, Travis cercò di rimanere calmo, appoggiato contro il petto del fratello e con un suo braccio attorno alle spalle.  
La serata era quasi finita e mentre tutto fino a quel momento era stato perfetto, il ragazzino aveva il terrore che una volta sceso da quell’auto tutto sarebbe ritornato esattamente come prima. Avrebbe avuto i propri ricordi, le foto, ma James sarebbe tornato ad essere suo fratello. Solo suo fratello.  
“James?” Lo chiamò piano, prima di leccarsi il labbro, gli occhi fissi sulle proprie dita che continuavano a torturare il bordo della propria giacca.  
“Mm? Dimmi.” James si voltò a guardarlo, sollevando la mano per accarezzargli i capelli. Se era stato felice e soddisfatto fino ad un momento prima di come era andata la serata, a vedere il fratello più piccolo nervoso e insicuro il suo sorriso sparì. “Tutto ok?”  
“Sì, io pensavo solo... che vorrei che questa sera non finisse...” Si schiarì la voce, prima di sollevare lo sguardo su di lui con un mezzo sorriso. “Non puoi continuare a fare il mio ragazzo per sempre?” Accennò una risatina, come scherzasse.  
James sorrise divertito e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte, senza saperlo portando il ragazzo a prendere una decisione.  
“Vuoi baciarmi?”  
Lo buttò fuori prima di poter cambiare idea, ma un momento dopo già Travis se ne fu pentito, il cuore che correva all’impazzata mentre guardava l’espressione sorpresa e confusa del fratello, aspettandosi soltanto che lo allontanasse dandogli del pervertito.  
“Solo una volta, solo stasera!” Si affrettò a specificare quasi con affanno, deglutendo. “Solo... solo una volta... solo questa volta.” Annuì, senza neppure accorgersi di aver preso a torturarsi le dita.  
“Travis...” James lo chiamò esitante, accarezzandogli i capelli, senza capire da cosa fosse nata quella richiesta.  
Quella carezza spinse il ragazzo ad insistere, voltandosi col busto per guardarlo meglio, mettendo una mano sopra la sua. “Solo questa volta... non mi ha mai baciato nessuno, tu-” Si bloccò, prendendo un respiro nel tentativo di calmarsi. “Se io non fossi tuo fratello, se fossi solo quello che hai accompagnato al ballo, mi baceresti?”  
“Sunshine-”  
“Solo sì o no.” Scosse la testa, stringendogli la mano.  
James rimase senza parole per qualche secondo, stringendosi nelle spalle. “Trav, posso fare finta di essere il tuo ragazzo per il ballo, sì, e posso dire senza problemi che sei bellissimo, lo sei!” Gli accarezzò la testa. “Ma baciarti...” Lasciò la frase in sospeso, senza sapere veramente come concluderla, sentendosi stringere il cuore nel vedere Travis annuire, abbassando la testa sconfitto.  
“Lo sapevo, non preoccuparti.” Mormorò il ragazzino, tornando ad appoggiarsi contro il sedile sotto lo sguardo del fratello maggiore. Si sentì così stupido ad averglielo veramente chiesto che quel palloncino di felicità che gli era galleggiato nello stomaco per tutta la sera sembrò essere scoppiato definitivamente in mille pezzi.  
James non aveva idea di cosa fosse saltato in mente al fratellino, né per la verità era ben sicuro di cosa accidenti stesse passando per la testa a se stesso mentre accarezzava il mento a Travis, facendogli sollevare il viso.  
Sapeva solo di non riuscire a sopportare di vederlo così.  
“Solo un bacio?”  
Travis annuì senza una parola, guardando quasi con meraviglia il modo in cui James annuiva brevemente, decidendosi prima di abbassarsi verso di lui.  
Chiuse gli occhi nel sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie. Non aveva mai baciato nessuno, non aveva mai fatto l’esperienza di una bocca premuta sulla propria, non aveva idea di quanto potesse essere morbido quel contatto. Si lasciò guidare dall’istinto quando James provò ad approfondire il bacio, passando le mani sul suo petto nel risalire ad accarezzargli il collo e la nuca, lasciando che fossero i movimenti di James a prolungare l’esperienza, a renderla meravigliosa.  
Sospirò sulle sue labbra quando si separarono, guardandolo negli occhi assolutamente perso prima di spingere la fronte contro il suo collo, cercando un abbraccio che non si fece attendere.  
Rimase stretto a James finché non arrivarono, esitando anche allora a separarsi da lui.  
Continuava a ripensare a quel bacio, poteva giurare di sentire ancora il suo sapore sulle labbra, e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa perché James continuasse a tenerlo stretto tra le proprie braccia.  
“Posso venire a dormire da te?”  
“Non stanotte, sunshine.” Scosse la testa James, strofinando le labbra su quei capelli rossi che amava.  
Dopo il ballo sarebbe iniziato il periodo di ripasso folle per tutti gli studenti dell’ultimo anno e così anche per Travis. Sarebbero stati entrambi occupati. O perlomeno queste erano le motivazioni che si ripeteva in testa James, mentre una parte di lui si chiedeva cosa mai avrebbero detto i loro genitori se lo avessero saputo, quale crisi ci sarebbe stata in famiglia, e provava una sincera e profonda paura di perdere l’affetto di coloro che amava. Ma soprattutto non aveva idea di cos’altro sarebbe potuto accadere se avesse davvero lasciato dormire Travis a casa propria quella notte.  
Almeno alcune delle sue paure svanirono poco dopo, quando davanti alla porta di casa suo fratello piccolo gli strinse la mano e lo guardò negli occhi, chiedendogli di non parlare con i loro genitori di quel che c’era stato in auto. Sembrò preoccupato almeno quanto lui da quelle che sarebbero potute essere le loro reazioni e fu con un certo sollievo che James lo rassicurò che sarebbe rimasto tra loro e tra loro soltanto, guadagnandosi persino un sorriso carico d’affetto che non era molto sicuro di meritarsi.

“Grazie per avermi dato tutto ciò che desideravo.”  
Travis aveva la vaga sensazione di essere stato incredibilmente egoista quella sera, ma chiuse gli occhi ancora una volta quando James si abbassò a dargli un bacio sulla guancia, affettuoso e casto, come quelli che c’erano sempre stati tra loro, e per una volta pensò che sarebbe andato bene anche solo così. Aveva i ricordi di quella serata, aveva avuto il bacio che aveva sognato per anni, e James non sembrava odiarlo. Anzi, sembrava sollevato dal suo ringraziamento, quasi come avesse pensato di essere stato lui l’egoista dei due. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non era così, trovare il coraggio di dirgli finalmente dei propri sentimenti nonostante fossero sulla soglia di casa, nonostante i loro genitori non fossero che a pochi metri di distanza, ma venne bloccato proprio dal fratello maggiore e dal suo sorriso.  
“È stato un piacere, sunshine, davvero. Ti chiamo domani?” Aggiunse dopo un momento, e Travis non riuscì a non sorridergli, sentendo il cuore fare capriole.  
Sembrava una di quelle frasi che i ragazzi dicono alle ragazze dopo un primo appuntamento andato a meraviglia.  
“Sì!” Annuì felice, chiudendo gli occhi per un altro bacio sulla guancia prima di dargli infine la buonanotte e andare nella propria stanza coi fiori, un gran sorriso, e il ricordo di una serata perfetta.

Il pensiero che sarebbe bastato ciò che aveva avuto quella sera rimase con Travis per ben due settimane, finché non ne poté più dei libri e telefonò disperato a James alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui distrarsi, finendo per passare il pomeriggio alla piscina pubblica col fratello, tentando di nascondere quanto trovasse assolutamente sexy quel fisico muscoloso coperto solo da un paio di bermuda.  
Se James era riuscito ad archiviare quella notte in smoking come una bella serata passata col fratellino a fare di tutto per renderlo felice, per Travis era chiaro che era stato come la prima sera in cui Cenerentola aveva potuto ballare col principe: una notte da sogno di cui si era portato appresso gli strascichi e che avrebbe dato una gamba per poter trasformare nella storia della propria vita.

James si passò una mano sul viso bagnato dopo aver scosso la testa per liberare i capelli di un po’ d’acqua. Sorrise, riportando lo sguardo su Travis accanto a lui, e si aggrappò con un braccio al bordo piscina.  
“Hai già pensato a cosa fare dopo il diploma?”  
Travis scosse la testa con un sospiro, sentendo i nervi tendersi. “Sinceramente sto cercando proprio di non pensare al diploma che deve arrivare.” Confessò con un breve sorriso, sospirando contento alla mano che si infilò tra i suoi corti capelli bagnati.  
“Sì, lo capisco, io ero uguale a te!” Ridacchiò James, lanciando uno sguardo ad una donna che gli passava a fianco nuotando. “Ma pensavo che, magari, avere qualcosa a cui pensare per quest’estate...” Alzò una spalla, tornando a guardarlo con un mezzo sorriso.  
Travis lo guardò curioso, punzecchiandolo piano tra le costole. “Cosa mi stai nascondendo?”  
“Niente!” Rise l’uomo, facendogli spostare la mano pigramente, senza curarsi davvero troppo di fermarlo e consentendo così infatti a Travis di continuare. “Ok, forse potrei aver pensato ad una cosa insieme a mamma...”  
“Cosa?” Chiese Travis, avvicinandoglisi un po’ di più.  
“Tu che ne diresti di venire con me a fare un viaggio in auto?”  
Il ragazzino rimase in silenzio per qualche momento prima di esclamare di gioia, voltandosi più verso di lui. “Dici tipo quelli che si mettono in auto e girano gli stati, con tenda da campeggio e tutto?”  
“Bè, più che alla tenda da campeggio pensavo che potevamo fermarci in qualche posto per strada, ma sì, il concetto è quello.” Ridacchiò l’uomo. “Stai per fare diciotto anni, e poi non ci sarà alcun problema a passare i confini degli stati... ed era da un po’ che volevo farlo... pensavo sarebbe stato divertente!”  
“Sarà fantastico!” Disse con forza Travis, facendo ridere felice il fratello maggiore.  
“Speravo che ti piacesse l’idea...”  
“Oddio, dimmi che se scende un meteorite sulla terra e non passo per colpa sua lo facciamo lo stesso, per piacere!” Gli mise una mano sul braccio, annuendo con fare convincente, ma James si limitò a scuotere la testa con una risata e dirgli di non preoccuparsi, che non sarebbe caduto nessun meteorite.

Non cadde nessun meteorite, Travis fu riempito di regali per i diciotto anni e passò anche gli esami finali, arrivando al diploma con una media alta.  
Come prospettato dal fratello e dai genitori, il pensiero del viaggio estivo fu un vero toccasana per Travis, che si era sfogato pensando a dove sarebbero potuti andare e cosa avrebbero potuto vedere quando la tensione raggiungeva i suoi picchi e tutto ciò che desiderava era lanciare i libri per la stanza.  
Era veramente eccitato all’idea di poter viaggiare, di avere tempo a disposizione per stare in compagnia di James a divertirsi, a vedere posti nuovi ed essere semplicemente liberi, e non solo per via dei suoi sentimenti romantici per James, ma per un sincero desiderio di stare in compagnia dell’uomo che era il suo migliore amico e confidente.  
Non si aspettava certo che James iniziasse a ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, né che episodi come quelli della sera del ballo si ripetessero - per quanto se lo potesse sognare - ma tutto ciò che voleva era realmente passare del tempo da solo con lui a divertirsi.  
Molto più che quel viaggio in via di pianificazione fu la proposta di James di trasferirsi a casa sua dopo il diploma a dare uno scossone ai sentimenti del ragazzino.

Tre giorni dopo il diploma Travis si trovava in cucina a prepararsi i pancakes per colazione, i capelli arruffati, impegnato a grattarsi un fianco durante uno sbadiglio, quando James entrò in casa dei genitori, seguendo il profumo fino alla cucina, affamato quanto il fratellino.  
“Buongiorno! Pancakes?” Si informò, arrivando alle sue spalle e sbirciando sopra la sua spalla.  
Travis sorrise nel sentire la sua voce, annuendo alla domanda.  
“Ce n’è anche per me?” Chiese con un sorriso James, ed il ragazzino rovesciò la testa all’indietro per guardarlo.  
“Ne vuoi? Te ne faccio?”  
“Se ti va sì!” Annuì con decisione James, chiaramente intenzionato a mangiare tutti i pancakes che Travis gli avesse messo nel piatto.  
Si occupò lui di controllare la padella e girare le frittelle quando fosse stato il momento mentre Travis riprendeva in mano gli ingredienti per fare altra pastella, sbirciando spesso il fratellino con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Sai, iniziavo a meditare di rapirti e portarti a casa mia...” Buttò lì con una leggera risata, catturando lo sguardo confuso del fratello.  
“Cosa?”  
“Beh, sicuramente se venissi a vivere da me non correrei più il rischio di morire di fame o per intossicazione alimentare. E poi pensavo che magari non ti sarebbe dispiaciuto uscire anche tu da qui, stare un po’ per conto tuo.” Scrollò le spalle James, controllando le sue reazioni alla quasi-proposta.  
Travis smise di girare la pastella, guardandolo a bocca aperta. “Vuoi dire vivere da te? Non una volta o due, ma tutti i giorni? Proprio tutti i giorni?”  
“Sì, vivere da me...” Quasi ridacchiò James, sollevato nel vedere che non sembrava troppo intenzionato a rifiutare in tronco la sua idea. “C’è la stanza che usi sempre quando vieni, potresti prendertela e basta, trasferirtici con tutte le tue cose...” Alzò le spalle. “A me farebbe piacere averti con me...”  
“Jay!” Travis quasi rovesciò la scodella nella fretta di lanciarsi ad abbracciarlo, fermandosi giusto per spegnere il fuoco sotto il pancake che James si era dimenticato di rivoltare, prima di stringere tra le braccia quell’uomo che gli aveva appena offerto un posto in casa propria.  
Iniziarono ad impacchettare le cose di Travis subito dopo colazione, aiutati anche da Carla dopo che ebbe accettato che anche il suo piccolino avrebbe lasciato casa per trovare un suo posticino là fuori nel mondo.  
La madre li lasciò a metà mattinata, dopo aver ritrovato le foto di quando Travis era piccolo e aver deciso che no, quelle se le teneva lei, e aveva avuto bisogno di uno o due fazzoletti.  
Travis continuò a scegliere e impacchettare le proprie cose, senza riuscire ad evitare di guardare di tanto in tanto il fratello che inscatolava i suoi libri e la sua collezione di fumetti insieme ai dvd. Stava veramente andando a vivere con James: avrebbero ripreso a vedersi tutti i giorni, senza mancarne uno, dormire sotto lo stesso tetto, mangiare insieme, guardare la tv forse. Come quando era piccolo e James stava ancora a casa loro.  
Solo che ora sarebbe stato decisamente diverso entrare nella doccia e sapere di essere nudo dove lo era stato anche James, poterlo sbirciare in boxer alla mattina presto, se era molto molto fortunato infilarsi ancora nel suo letto.

Il fratello lo aiutò a spacchettare le sue cose quando arrivarono all’appartamento, autenticamente felice di avere compagnia in casa, e che la compagnia in questione fosse quella di Travis. Sembrò essere entusiasta di ogni particolare che si aggiungeva in casa a denotare che quella non era più solo il suo appartamento, e la sera propose di ordinare una pizza e guardarsi qualcuno dei suoi dvd.  
Finirono per guardare il vecchio Superman, mangiando pizza al salame seduti fianco a fianco sul divano. Non era una cosa eccezionale, o forse lo era proprio nel non esserlo, nell’essere una cosa normale, ma vissuta per la prima volta con la consapevolezza che ci sarebbero state molte altre occasioni simili tra loro due, che quello non era che l’inizio.

Una mattina James si svegliò con Travis stretto contro nel suo sonno. Non era mai stato strano che il fratellino si infilasse nel suo letto per dormire, più strano era che fosse scivolato fino a lui senza svegliarlo e senza cercare conforto per qualcosa.  
James non si sarebbe veramente preoccupato comunque della cosa se non fosse stato che quella mattina si era risvegliato _particolarmente allegro_ e, se ciò che sentiva contro la gamba era un segnale, anche Travis era nelle sue stesse condizioni. Sospirò leggermente, chiedendosi se non fosse stata proprio l'erezione del ragazzo a risvegliare la sua mentre dormiva, e gli accarezzò la testa per svegliarlo e poter sgusciare via in bagno a sistemarsi.  
Le coccole di James però non fecero che peggiorare la situazione di Travis, che si risvegliò con un mezzo mugolio che lo portò ad arrossire d'imbarazzo quando fu abbastanza cosciente e sveglio da focalizzare l'attenzione sullo sguardo di James puntato su di sé. Si era eccitato durante la notte ed ecco che aveva finito per stringersi contro l'uomo dei suoi sogni. Sospirò appena, abbassando lo sguardo, consapevole che per quanto il suo cuore potesse battere per James per lui non era altro che il suo fratellino adorato.  
Si sarebbe dovuto rassegnare ed essere felice di avere almeno quello, ma in estate James dormiva senza lenzuola e Travis si ritrovò a sgranare gli occhi nel notare nei pantaloni del fratello l'erezione mattutina.  
Non riuscì a reprimere un suono strozzato, tutto il suo corpo che improvvisamente esplodeva dal desiderio di toccare quell'intimità, di accarezzarla, di fare qualsiasi cosa James desiderasse lui facesse. Lo sguardo che lanciò al viso del fratello era così carico di emozioni che per un attimo James rimase senza parole e confuso, senza capire sinceramente cosa lo avesse provocato. Ma rimase senza fiato per davvero solo quando Travis si morse il labbro e trattenendo il respiro si spostò sopra a lui, gemendo nello strusciare le loro erezioni. James non se l'era aspettato e gli strinse i fianchi, gemendo sorpreso, il cervello che si paralizzava. Cosa credeva di fare il suo cucciolo?  
Ormai rosso come un pomodoro, con le gambe che quasi tremavano per l'eccitazione e il terrore che ora James lo spingesse giù dal letto, Travis ripeté il movimento, ritrovandosi quasi ad uggiolare. Si stava strusciando su James, sul suo James, come aveva sognato per anni.  
"Trav!" Lo chiamò James senza fiato, in panico per la situazione. "Trav-ah!" Quasi si alzò a sedere all'ennesimo sfregamento, gemendo, e Travis si aggrappò alla sua maglietta.  
"Ti prego! Stavolta- solo stavolta!" Lo implorò il ragazzino, il petto che si alzava e abbassava frenetico, guardandolo negli occhi senza più muoversi, riprovando solo quando vide James fissare per un attimo le sue labbra, guardandolo chiudere gli occhi al suo movimento.  
"Non-non possiamo..." Mormorò James tornando a guardarlo, scuotendo piano la testa. Travis però lo colse di sorpresa sporgendosi a baciarlo ad occhi chiusi, premendosi sulle sue labbra come la sera nella limousine, e James si ritrovò travolto ancora dai ricordi di quella serata, di quell'altra volta in cui Travis gli aveva chiesto di fare qualcosa _solo stavolta_. Gemette per i movimenti del ragazzino, aprendo senza pensarci le labbra al suo bacio e Travis, seppur colto di sorpresa, provò a baciarlo come quella volta, stringendo le mani sulle sue spalle, sentendosi eccitare ancora di più per come James tornava a stendersi portandolo giù con sé, per come allargava appena le gambe, portando anche lui ad allargarle, al gemito che gli sentì soffocare nella propria bocca. Stava facendo gemere James.  
Si separò da lui con le labbra rosse e gonfie, guardandolo negli occhi socchiusi senza smettere di muovere il bacino sul suo, il cuore che faceva capriole.  
"Solo stavolta..." Mormorò in un soffio, quasi pregandolo, e James spostò le mani dai suoi fianchi per stringerlo tra le proprie braccia.  
"Sunshine..."  
Il sentirsi chiamare così in un gemito dal fratello maggiore fece quanto era necessario per portare Travis oltre il limite ed il ragazzo si riversò nella propria biancheria, tendendosi senza fiato, rimanendo aggrappato a quelle spalle larghe che adorava. Con un gemito rimase a guardarlo negli occhi, senza osare fare più niente, terrorizzato che lo spingesse via, di vedersi ora rifiutato in tronco.  
Ma a vedere nei suoi occhi tutta quella paura James nemmeno ci pensò ad allontanarlo, stringendo anzi la presa attorno ai suoi fianchi, sollevando una mano per accarezzargli i capelli con un sospiro. Il suo sunshine si era messo a strusciarsi contro di lui così, dal nulla. Forse aveva solo bisogno di ricevere attenzioni sessuali. O forse aveva davvero a che vedere con quel bacio che si erano scambiati mesi prima.  
"Travis... perché?" Chiese con un mormorio, cercando di ignorare la propria erezione, per quanto quella continuasse a persistere e fargli venire voglia di strusciarsi contro il ragazzo che ancora aveva addosso e che alle sue carezze si era rilassato e aveva poggiato la testa sul suo petto.  
Travis chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo. Sapeva che il momento sarebbe arrivato, ma ciò non contribuiva ad aiutarlo in alcun modo: le cose erano e rimanevano tremendamente imbarazzanti.  
"Io ti amo, James." Confessò, guardandolo negli occhi senza ancora staccarsi da lui. Era semplice da dire, meno semplice era fermarsi a pensare a tutto ciò che quelle poche parole potevano portare. Possibilità, speranze, paure, pregiudizi, amicizie e amore fraterno oltre all’amore romantico: tutto poteva diventare perfetto come anche rovinarsi irrimediabilmente.  
James rimase a guardarlo con le labbra socchiuse, ben oltre il sorpreso.  
"Cos-in che senso?"  
Il ragazzo strinse le labbra prima di scrollare appena le spalle. "Ti amo. Prima ti volevo bene come ad un fratello, poi mi sono reso conto che..." Deglutì, cercando un modo per metterlo giù. "Mi sono reso conto che eri tutto ciò che volevo in un partner e che sei meraviglioso e... e avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per essere la persona più importante per te..." Spiegò, cercando di rimanere calmo.  
James lo ascoltò attentamente, prendendogli poi il viso tra le mani. "Trav... da quanto-è... è perché ti ho baciato?" Chiese, sentendo un macigno pesargli sul cuore.  
"No, sono più di due anni..." Gli sorrise appena per rassicurarlo, poggiando una mano su una delle sue, ancora incerto se tutto stesse per andare in malora o meno nonostante il modo in cui continuava a trattarlo.  
"Trav, io e te... voglio dire, siamo fratelli... abbiamo anche la mamma in comune... non possiamo-"  
"Non è come se ci sia il rischio che a uno dei due possa nascere un figlio strano, eh..."  
"Trav, non è per quello-non si può, voglio dire, è anche illegale!"  
"Credi che non lo sappia, che non me lo sia ripetuto in questi anni?" Si rese conto di stare alzando la voce, tirandosi a sedere per guardarlo meglio. "Credi sia stato facile per me passare due anni a ripetermi che la persona che amo non avrebbe mai ricambiato e che per lui non ero altro che un parente che per quanto amasse non sarebbe mai potuto essere alla pari con una persona esterna che avrebbe prima o poi trovato e che avrebbe preferito a me anche se ti conosco meglio di chiunque altro e-e so tutto di te, James, so cosa ti piace, so cosa non ti piace, so cosa ti fa soffrire... e farei qualsiasi cosa per non farti soffrire, Jay... ma so che già dicendoti questo ti sto mettendo in una brutta situazione, e so che avrai paura di perdermi, e non sarà nemmeno la metà della paura che ho io di perdere non solo la persona che amo di più al mondo, ma anche il mio unico fratello, quello che mi portava in braccio a fare dolcetto o scherzetto, perderò l'unico con cui mi sia sentito sempre al sicuro e l'unico con cui potessi parlare di tutto...” Si interruppe per un momento, stringendo le labbra, prima di riuscire a riprendere a parlare, più lentamente. “Lo so... lo so che non possiamo, ma io- io ti amo, James..." Concluse infine in un mormorio, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare e le lacrime premere per uscire.  
James si mise a sedere, accarezzandogli il viso e premendo la fronte contro la sua. "Non mi perderai, Trav... se tu non vuoi perdermi io farò di tutto per non perdere te..." Con quella risposta l'uomo se lo attirò tra le braccia, stringendolo forte a sé mentre cercava di non pensare alla possibilità che Travis se ne andasse veramente. Ma Travis non si allontanò, nemmeno quando James gli spiegò con calma che lo amava come un fratello, ma non oltre.

Quella giornata vide i due fratelli cercare di convivere nella stessa casa senza entrare troppo in contatto l'uno con l'altro, sentendo una fastidiosa patina di imbarazzo e timore circondare ogni loro azione ed arrivando ad esserne quasi disgustati quando a sera. Più di una volta Travis si chiese se non sarebbe stato il caso di tornare a dormire a casa dei loro genitori, ma ogni volta gli bastava uno sguardo a James per capire che separarsi in quel momento avrebbe potuto distruggere il loro rapporto fraterno. James avrebbe pensato che lo odiasse, che soffrisse per colpa sua. Quella notte Travis dormì nella propria stanza. O meglio, rimase sveglio sdraiato a letto nella propria stanza, cosa che James notò ben presto la mattina dopo. La seconda giornata si ripeté uguale alla precedente, e Travis per l'ora di andare a dormire si sentì ormai sull'orlo di una crisi. Lui era rimasto lì per non rischiare di perdere James, ma dover rimanere a fianco all'uomo - quando lui quasi lasciava cadere la zuccheriera per non toccargli la mano, arrossendo poi di colpo - era oltre quanto potesse sopportare. Pianse sul cuscino, soffocando i suoni dei propri singhiozzi contro la federa, abbandonandosi poi ad un'altra notte insonne che venne però interrotta da James stesso quando bussò alla sua porta verso l'una del mattino.  
Travis osservò la sagoma scura che si infilava nella sua stanza e quasi trattenne il respiro quando sentì le dita di James accarezzargli il dorso della mano prima di prenderla nella propria.  
"Vieni a letto, Trav..."  
Annuì, senza una parola, e scivolò fuori dalle lenzuola per seguirlo nella sua camera, nel suo letto, sospirando di sollievo nel potersi stringere ancora una volta a lui, nel sentire James abbracciarlo con affetto mentre lui poggiava la testa sulla sua spalla e si lasciava sfuggire le ultime due lacrime insieme ad un sospiro.  
"Mi dispiace, Trav... non volevo essere un cretino insensibile..."  
"Lo so... non lo sei stato, è stata colpa mia... e non pensavo nemmeno potesse andare così bene, insomma, potevi sbattermi fuori, ne avresti avuto il diritto..."  
“Ma non voglio separarmi da te.” Sospirò James. “E non hai proprio deciso di chi innamorarti, però dai, non dire che è colpa tua...”  
“Potevo non strusciarmi.” Pigolò pianissimo Travis, quasi inudibile, e James strinse le labbra, continuando a stringerlo forte, posandogli un bacio sulla testa, seguito dopo qualche secondo di silenzio da un bacio sulla fronte.  
Travis chiuse gli occhi, cercando di godersi quanto più possibile quei contatti. Riaprì gli occhi solo quando James gli baciò piano la punta del naso. Sorpreso, lo guardò in silenzio attraverso la semi oscurità della stanza. Sapeva che anche James lo stava guardando in viso, lo sentiva dal suo respiro oltre a poterlo intuire dalla sagoma della sua testa.  
“Potevo spostarti, Trav... potevo spostarti, buttarti giù, colpirti... ma non l’ho fatto. Non mi hai fatto schifo. Non volevo spostarti. Forse- vedi, forse avrei preferito che ne parlassimo molto prima che tu arrivassi a strusciarti, ma poi non te l’ho impedito nonostante potessi, perciò smetti di dire che è tutta colpa tua... lo è, ma è anche colpa mia.”  
"Jay..."  
Non riuscì più a ricordarsi cosa volesse dire, non dopo che le labbra di James si poggiarono con tutta la delicatezza del mondo sulle sue.  
Tremò in quel leggerissimo bacio a labbra chiuse, richiuse gli occhi per immaginare e sperare anche solo per un istante che James ricambiasse i sentimenti che nutriva lui nel suo stesso cuore.  
Non ci fu nient'altro. Nessun altro bacio, nessuno strusciarsi dei loro corpi, nessuna parola, solo loro due stesi stretti l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro a guardarsi nel buio e pensare, chiedersi cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro due con i loro sentimenti diversi eppure tanto simili, ad ascoltare il battito del cuore dell'altro, finché non si addormentarono ancora così.

La mattina dopo, come per incanto, l'imbarazzo era passato ed entrambi tirarono un sospiro di sollievo nel vedere che la loro vita era tornata alla normalità, con quei familiari contatti più che normali tra fratelli e persino un film guardato sul divano con Travis tra le braccia di James. Solo perché ora sapevano entrambi dei sentimenti del ragazzino questo non voleva dire che volessero per forza cambiare quelle cose che erano sempre state perfette così com'erano.  
Quella notte Travis tornò ancora nel letto del fratello, e ancora una volta non accadde nulla. Bisognò aspettare altre tre notti perché succedesse ancora qualcosa.  
Erano coricati nel buio della stanza di James e Travis si era infilato nuovamente tra le sue braccia. James stava pensando che con tutto il tempo che Travis passava nella sua stanza e non nella propria forse avrebbe potuto anche fargli un po' di posto per i suoi vestiti nel cassettone. Travis d'altra parte ripensava al cream caramel che avevano mangiato a cena e di cui ancora sentiva il profumo nonostante si fosse lavato i denti.  
La cosa strana era che anche James ne sentiva il profumo e senza pensarci troppo sollevò una mano sul viso del fratello e gli accarezzò una guancia prima di sporgersi e baciarlo piano sulle labbra.  
Sentì il fratellino trattenere il respiro per un attimo, ricambiando poi il bacio come se avesse paura che James potesse cambiare idea, rilassandosi quando le mani del maggiore scesero ad accarezzargli piano la schiena. Approfondirono il bacio con calma e lì, abbracciati nel buio, continuarono a baciarsi per tutta la notte, finché non crollarono entrambi addormentati.

Travis non riaprì gli occhi appena sveglio, si limitò a sorridere e godersi la vicinanza del fratello, il calore del suo abbraccio. Fu allora che James gli diede un bacio sulla punta del naso, facendolo sorridere.  
“Sveglia, sunshine...” Sussurrò il più grande dei due, accarezzandogli piano la schiena mentre Travis apriva gli occhi e si stiracchiava pigramente. “Che ne dici se iniziassimo ad organizzare quel viaggio?”  
“Da oggi dici?” Chiese il ragazzino, strofinando il viso sul suo petto. Ora che si erano chiariti e che James l’aveva baciato di sua completa spontanea volontà non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto rimanere in casa per qualche giorno, ad approfittare e godersi quella nuova intimità che sembrava starsi creando tra loro. Lo accennò al fratello, ma James sospirò appena e per qualche momento si limitò ad accarezzargli la schiena.  
“Io avrei bisogno invece di partire...” Confessò l’uomo, strofinandosi la fronte con una mano. “Cambiare aria, riuscire magari a pensare...” Riportò lo sguardo su di lui, decidendosi ad accarezzargli il viso quando lo sentì tendersi.  
Il ragazzo annuì, rimproverandosi di aver pensato tanto in fretta che tutto si fosse sistemato tra di loro.  
“Non voglio allontanarmi da te, ti voglio vicino, ma... d’improvviso penso di volerti vicino in modi che negli ultimi diciotto anni non ho mai nemmeno immaginato e-” Si fermò, prendendo un respiro profondo. “Ho bisogno di pensare, di capirmi...”  
Travis annuì, accarezzandogli il petto. “Sì, posso capirlo: io ho avuto due anni di tempo, non chiedo certo che in una settimana tu capisca se mi ami o meno!” Provò a buttarla sullo scherzo, senza però riuscire a suonare veramente convincente, e con un sospiro James gli accarezzò ancora il viso, voltandosi meglio per guardarlo in faccia.  
“Io ti amo, Trav! Ti ho sempre amato! Ma come fratello. E ora ho bisogno di capire- di capire se per me sei solo mio fratello o sei mio fratello, ma anche la persona che amo. Non sono sicuro che il fatto che desideri baciarti possa essere- non so, il punto decisivo.”  
Travis annuì ancora, rimanendo in silenzio. Se lo aspettava, certo, e aveva notato anche lui come nonostante i baci leggeri che si erano scambiati in quei giorni lo sguardo di James talvolta si offuscasse, come se si lasciasse prendere da pensieri e dubbi che non riusciva a risolvere.  
“Ok, allora iniziamo a preparare questo viaggio.” Sorrise, alzandosi dal letto. “Ma prima la colazione.” Guardò per un attimo la figura di James, ancora sdraiato, e si soffermò sui suoi occhi, su quello sguardo che sembrava improvvisamente infelice, ma si costrinse a non restare nella stanza e andare a cercare qualcosa da mangiare per entrambi.  
James aveva bisogno di pensare, e lui sapeva bene che per quanto lo amasse, per quanto ci tenesse a lui, decidere di imbarcarsi in una relazione così complicata era ben oltre il segno di ciò che si fa per amore fraterno, e non era assolutamente detto che alla fine James lo avrebbe potuto ricambiare e amare come lui lo amava.  
La giornata proseguì come le altre, con i soliti gesti e quei tocchi leggeri e casuali - per nulla insignificanti visto che mostravano come James avesse deciso di non volerlo lontano - e fu quello in qualche modo a far sì che Travis riuscisse a sopportare il timore che James si allontanasse, concentrandosi invece su ciò che facevano insieme.  
Sarebbero partiti due giorni dopo, prendendosela con tutta calma e attraversando in tre giorni, tre giorni e mezzo, una decina di stati.  
Decisero di fermarsi già a Washington, per lo Smithsonian, e di accettare l'invito a casa di loro zia o trovarsi una stanza per la notte visto che erano sicuri che si sarebbe fatto tardi per quando avessero finito di visitare - nemmeno tutti - quei musei. Con tutta la buona volontà del mondo non riuscirono a farsi venire in mente niente di veramente interessante in Virginia e decisero di attraversarla al volo insieme alla Carolina del Nord, fermandosi invece a vedere meglio la Carolina del Sud.  
Se non altro per il cibo, che tutti dicevano valesse assolutamente la pena.  
Alla fine tra la cartina e un minimo di ricerca su internet scoprirono un lago non troppo lontano dalla strada che dovevano percorrere e decisero di provare ad informarsi se nei campeggi che sorgevano lì attorno ci fossero posti liberi prenotabili. Almeno sul dove dormire la seconda notte di viaggio ebbero una qualche certezza.  
Ad Atlanta non c’era mai stato nessuno dei due e, dopo un momento di silenzio in cui entrambi cercavano di pensare a cosa ci potesse essere d’interessante, il discorso su Atlanta si trasformò in una questione su quanti personaggi dei telefilm arrivassero o vivessero in Georgia. Non c’era niente che tenessero particolarmente a vedere, interessati principalmente dall’arrivare in tempo per il quattro Luglio da loro nonna Odie, alla casa di famiglia dove tutti i loro parenti si sarebbero radunati per i festeggiamenti. Una volta finito il weekend coi parenti sarebbero ripartiti, senza fretta di tornare a casa, senza mete fisse. D’altra parte avevano risparmiato entrambi per quel viaggio, e nessuno dei due prospettava di fare grossi acquisti nel frattempo. Se non avessero dormito in posti chissà quanto lussuosi avrebbero tranquillamente potuto continuare a viaggiare anche per un paio di settimane senza doversi preoccupare.

James lasciò le chiavi di casa a sua madre perché passasse a dare da mangiare alla sua cagnetta e la facesse un po’ uscire, dopodiché lui e Travis le diedero un bacio ciascuno prima di finire di caricare le loro cose in macchina e partire.  
Travis passò i primi minuti a frugare tra i cd, decidendo cosa mettere per primo, ma come gli fece notare James avrebbero avuto il tempo per ascoltarli tutti, e così si decise per una compilation di quei vecchi successi che la madre cantava sempre durante i viaggi in macchina.  
Non fu la più brillante delle scelte.  
“A mamma verrà un colpo quando lo scoprirà?” Buttò lì dopo qualche minuto, lo sguardo ostinatamente fisso fuori dal finestrino, come se non fosse stato un pensiero terrificante che lei potesse scoprire quel che lui provava per James, come se non conoscesse già la risposta.  
“Se lo scoprirà.” Provò a sottolineare il maggiore dei due, lanciandogli un mezzo sguardo. “Non è detto che lo scopra.” Considerò in un tentativo di sollevargli il morale. Che avrebbe avuto un infarto non era purtroppo nemmeno in discussione.  
Travis fece una piccola smorfia, voltandosi a guardarlo per un momento prima di tornare a guardare fuori. Abbozzò un sorriso solo nel sentire la mano di James posarsi sulla sua, stringendola appena, e lo lasciò fare, felice che almeno suo fratello gli sarebbe rimasto a fianco in qualsiasi caso.  
La prima tappa del loro viaggio fu Washington, dove girarono quanti più musei riuscirono, fermandosi tra un museo e l’altro per mangiare qualcosa e fare foto dove si ricordavano che avessero girato scene dei film, da Forrest Gump a West Wing e Transformers.  
Invece di mettersi in contatto con gli zii in città e fermarsi lì per la notte finirono per ripartire prima che fosse troppo tardi, cenando con cibo preso ad un fast food trovato per strada.  
La zia era famosa per il suo sformato di verdure, una piatto di cui Travis aveva sempre voluto prendere il bis, ma non avrebbe scambiato per niente al mondo le proprie patatine fritte e forse un po’ troppo untuose con un piatto del suo sformato, non col fatto che mangiavano mentre James guidava, e questo voleva dire che era Travis stesso ad imboccarlo.  
Non che James gliel’avesse chiesto, ma visto che non si oppose nemmeno, neanche alla prima patatina, fu così che mangiò praticamente tutta la cena: con Travis che si sporgeva ad imboccarlo, indulgendo con le dita sempre un momento più del necessario sulle sue labbra.  
Fu difficile per James cercare di ignorare il modo in cui il fratellino si mordeva il labbro inferiore, lo sguardo fisso sulla sua bocca, e quella sera fu con una certa consapevolezza che scelse di prendere una stanza con due letti singoli.  
Amava suo fratello, ma aveva bisogno di pensare, e sapeva che non ci sarebbe mai riuscito con Travis tra le braccia nel proprio letto. Non che a guardarlo dormire dall’altra parte della stanzetta fosse più facile riuscire a capire cosa provasse per lui. Era amore? Era amore fraterno? Quello che aveva provato sin da che Travis era nato? O si trattava di qualcosa di diverso? Qualcuno diceva che per amare veramente qualcuno quello dovrebbe essere anche il tuo migliore amico. James non aveva mai avuto grandi migliori amici, ma aveva avuto Travis, e sin da che il fratellino era stato abbastanza grande da scegliere, decidere, avere dei gusti propri, era stato probabilmente la cosa più vicina che avesse mai avuto ad un migliore amico. Ma questo voleva forse dire che automaticamente se ne sarebbe dovuto innamorare? Certamente no. Eppure c’era qualcosa che continuava ad impedirgli di escludere a priori che ci potesse essere qualcosa: era come parlare con una piccola parte di sé che nemmeno sapeva o ricordava di possedere, diversa da quella che gli instillava la paura che Travis potesse allontanarsi da lui. Aveva paura di essere lui stesso ad allontanarlo, una paura folle di perderlo.  
Non voleva starci insieme semplicemente per non stare solo, ma si chiedeva se Travis fosse proprio la scelta migliore. Avrebbe mai potuto trovare qualcuno che lo capisse meglio, qualcuno il cui abbraccio lo potesse far sentire semplicemente a posto? O se avesse proseguito per quella strada avrebbe scoperto che il loro rapporto ne sarebbe stato travolto, devastato e perso irrimediabilmente?  
Crollò in un sonno pesante, troppo stanco per riuscire a rimanere sveglio, troppo confuso per riuscire a trovare le proprie risposte.

Lasciarono Richmond, dove avevano pernottato, la mattina presto, mettendosi in viaggio verso Charlotte. Travis gli diede il cambio alla guida e James finì presto per riaddormentarsi.  
Il ragazzino gli rivolse frequenti sguardi durante la tratta, pensieroso. Abbassò il volume della musica per non disturbarlo, chiedendosi cosa gli passasse per la testa, quale fosse l’opinione che aveva di lui e di sé, separatamente e insieme. Non aveva mai avuto molta fiducia sulle possibilità di essere ricambiato, anche se da che si era dichiarato non era riuscito a tenere a freno un piccolo barlume di speranza, speranza che veniva rinforzata ogni volta che James lo baciava sulle labbra come avrebbe fatto un amante, sfaldandosi un po’ ogni volta che vedeva il suo sguardo adombrarsi e la preoccupazione segnare i suoi lineamenti.  
Lo svegliò solo all’arrivo in città, scuotendolo piano mentre cercava un parcheggio per poter mollare l’auto e andare a cercare qualcosa con cui riempirsi decentemente lo stomaco.  
Trovarono un piccolo caffè con tavolini di ferro tinti di verde e grandi vetrate che davano su un parco, con banchi di vetro con esposte torte, muffin e paninetti e lì quasi si accamparono, occupando un tavolino per delle ore, discutendo di serie televisive. Risero sopra a dei panini ripieni di verdure grigliate sulle relazioni più probabili tra gli attori che giravano serie in cui i loro personaggi erano canonicamente legati a qualcuno. Si sgranchirono le gambe facendo un giro per Charlotte, la busta con dentro muffin e panini comprati per il viaggio che si faceva lentamente più leggera, prima di rimettersi in strada, diretti al lago Hartwell.

Arrivati al parco, con la macchina che viaggiava lentamente per non alzare troppa polvere dalla strada sterrata, Travis tirò giù il finestrino del tutto, guardandosi attorno in tutto quel verde. Apprezzò che James stesse abbassando la musica per lasciargli godere meglio la tranquillità del posto e in effetti, quando poi cercò di descrivere la serata che ne seguì, si ritrovò quasi sempre ad utilizzare proprio l'aggettivo “tranquillo”.  
Una volta lasciati i bagagli al bungalow si cambiarono e misero i costumi da bagno prima di andare insieme a fare un giro per il parco, diretti al lago.  
C'erano altri turisti lì attorno, alcuni in riva al lago per prendere il sole, un paio in acqua, e certamente non potevano perdersi in effusioni in un luogo pubblico ancora così vicino a casa loro. Travis avrebbe potuto demoralizzarsi un po' in quel momento, al pensiero di quel che avrebbero potuto avere se non fossero stati fratelli, se fossero stati una semplice, normalissima coppia, ma mentre camminavano fianco a fianco James gli sfiorò appena la mano col dorso delle dita, sorridendogli nel proporgli di fare un bagno insieme, e quel breve pensiero malinconico che aveva avuto sparì come non ci fosse mai stato.  
L’acqua era fresca e con il caldo di luglio per i due fratelli non ci fu niente di meglio che potersi fare una nuotata, fermandosi poi dove potevano toccare entrambi per parlare tranquillamente e giocare, facendosi il solletico e cercando di trascinarsi l’un l’altro sottacqua. Dieci minuti di quella scena e nessuno neppure fece caso quando Travis gli gettò le braccia attorno al collo con una risata e James lo sollevò di peso, gettandolo in acqua e tuffandosi dietro a lui per poterlo finalmente baciare sulle labbra. Non fu lungo, non fu veramente intimo, e non fu nemmeno un bacio profondo, non col fatto che se lo scambiarono sottacqua, ma fu nondimeno un bacio, e quando riaffiorarono entrambi, felici e sorridenti, passandosi le mani tra i capelli bagnati, tutti continuarono a non far caso a loro.  
Cenarono ad un tavolo tra gli alberi prima di ritirarsi a dormire, ma più il tempo passava e meno ci riuscivano, continuando a chiacchierare ognuno nel proprio lettino. James fissò per delle ore il materasso sopra di sé, la testa sulle braccia incrociate, sorridendo nel sentire Travis così rilassato, lasciandolo parlare a ruota libera di tutto quel che gli veniva in mente, lasciando che saltasse da un discorso all'altro attraverso collegamenti che non gli erano ben chiari.  
Il frinire delle cicale si fece sempre più forte all'esterno, e alla fine nella stanza calò il silenzio intanto che entrambi pensavano a quanto fosse piacevole stare lì e quanto un po' gli ricordasse il campeggio fatto con i genitori quando Travis aveva sette anni.  
"Ancora due giorni e saremo dalla nonna..." Mormorò tra sé e sé James.  
"Secondo te lei lo sa?"  
"La nonna?" James pose la domanda nonostante sapesse la risposta, prima di inspirare e sistemare meglio la testa sulle braccia. "Non so. Lei è- sai com'è. Un po' strana. Capisce le cose in fretta. Perciò non lo so, no, ma non posso nemmeno dire che sia improbabile. E non so come reagirebbe, se meglio o peggio... dei nostri genitori."  
Travis rimase in silenzio per qualche momento prima di grattarsi il collo.  
"Jay?"  
"Dimmi, sunshine."  
"Posso scendere a dormire con te?"  
"Sì." Abbozzò un sorriso, e osservò le gambe di Travis sporgersi oltre la sponda, i suoi piedi cercare a tentoni la scaletta e solo qualche secondo più tardi poté sospirare rilassato col fratellino steso a fianco a sé, la sua testa sopra la propria spalla e la sua mano sullo stomaco.  
In silenzio gli accarezzò lentamente la testa, spingendo i polpastrelli tra i suoi capelli corti, e lo sentì rilassarsi pian piano.  
"Buonanotte, sunshine..."  
"Notte, Jay..."

Inizialmente avevano pensato di passare attraverso Atlanta senza nemmeno fermarsi, ma dopo essersi decisi a lasciare il lago solo a metà mattinata furono costretti a fermarsi lì almeno per il pranzo. Travis si collegò ad internet da un caffè in centro, mentre James prendeva due iced coffee e li portava al suo tavolino. Scoprirono così, cercando un ristorante carino, il giardino botanico della città, che aveva sì un posto carino che si occupava principalmente di cucina sana, ma soprattutto sembrava essere un gran bel posto.   
Le foto e i commenti di altri turisti davano un quadro abbastanza fedele del parco e i due fratelli percorsero le stradine tra i cespugli e le aiuole piene di fiori senza una meta precisa. Perlopiù fu grazie all'orario in cui lo stavano visitando, ma si ritrovarono quasi da soli a passeggiare tra gli alberi, e Travis non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso quando il fratello lo prese per mano, senza lasciarlo andare nemmeno quando poi si avviarono di nuovo verso la loro auto.  
Il ragazzino poggiò la testa sulla spalla del maggiore mentre quello guidava, felice e rilassato. Non era solo il piacere di sapere che James desiderava prenderlo per mano in pubblico, ma soprattutto il notare quanto era più rilassato a fianco a lui rispetto a soli pochi giorni prima, felice nonostante fossero tra la gente, anche se ancora non gli aveva detto niente su quel che provava. Lo faceva stare bene sapere che perlomeno non si stava più tormentando per il loro rapporto, fosse stato anche solo per un’ora o due.  
Arrivarono a New Orleans per l'ora di cena, trovando già riuniti a casa della nonna tutti i loro parenti pronti per festeggiare tutti insieme il giorno dopo.  
Fu piacevole stare con la famiglia: sia James che Travis adoravano frequentare loro cugino Caesar e il suo ragazzo, Connor, ed erano felici di sapere che lo zio era riuscito alla fine a ricucire i rapporti con la sua ex moglie. Senza contare la nonna, che era completamente pazza, ma in un senso estremamente buono.  
Se ne restarono ognuno nel proprio letto quella notte, cosa che non fu poi così tanto dura visto che tra il viaggio, le chiacchiere dei parenti e il torneo di carte che aveva seguito la cena, arrivarono tra le lenzuola completamente distrutti.

Scesero a colazione con calma la mattina dopo, ben consci che tanto la prima caffettiera sarebbe stata fatta sparire tutta da loro cugino. I loro parenti non fecero troppo caso al sorriso che rivolgeva James al fratellino mentre gli versava la prima tazza di caffè, né al tocco casuale della mano di Travis quando gli passò un piatto di pancakes.  
Tutti tranne la nonna, che oltre a notare quei piccoli gesti notò anche quel che successe la sera, quando il cielo si riempì di fuochi d'artificio colorati e boati, gli occhi di tutti furono puntati in alto, e nella semi oscurità nessuno fece caso a quanto loro due fossero vicini, spalla contro spalla, e come le loro dita si sfiorarono per alcuni secondi prima di intrecciarsi. Durò giusto il tempo dei fuochi, giusto finché l'attenzione di tutti non iniziò a scemare e il pericolo di essere beccati non aumentò sensibilmente.  
Quel che la nonna vide però non furono tanto i gesti in sé quanto la tenerezza che c'era dietro, quel sentimento che ancora James non era riuscito a riconoscere: li aveva visti crescere sin dalla loro nascita e se c'era una persona al tempo stesso abbastanza vicina da poterli conoscere e abbastanza distaccata da poter notare i più piccoli cambiamenti quella era lei. Così fu lei la prima in assoluto a capire che per quanto confuso, incerto, perlomeno a livello conscio, James stava però iniziando a ricambiare la dolcezza che Travis aveva per lui, quella dolcezza che veniva da un sentimento diverso dal semplice amore fraterno.  
Invece di parlare però la donna decise di tacere, nascondendo le proprie scoperte per dare la possibilità ai suoi nipoti di arrivare alle risposte che cercavano seguendo i loro ritmi.  
Rimasero lì per il fine settimana, insieme a tutti i loro parenti, e molto probabilmente fu più dura per Travis che per James che, nonostante l’abitudine che aveva iniziato a prendere di baciare il fratellino sulle labbra quando lo desiderava, riuscì a trattenersi. Per Travis fu più difficile: il ragazzino desiderava avere un contatto fisico col fratello, lo aveva desiderato per anni, ma ora che sapeva che per il fratello quei contatti non sarebbero sembrati una perversione - almeno fino ad un certo punto -, che gli erano persino concessi, riuscire a trattenersi e non sporgersi a baciarlo, a cercare la sua mano o un abbraccio, fu quasi un inferno. Più di una volta si riscosse dopo secondi in cui fissava il fratello maggiore parlare con altri, abbassando lo sguardo pieno di vergogna. In fondo James non gli aveva nemmeno detto di provare i suoi sentimenti, eppure lui si sentiva quasi in diritto di reclamarlo come suo, nonostante la loro parentela, l’assoluta impossibilità di essere _una coppia_.  
Le serate a New Orleans furono dure per lui, nonostante quanto amasse quella casa e i loro parenti, quanto potesse stare bene con loro: ogni notte doveva costringersi a rimanere nel proprio letto, come sempre, come per tutto il resto della propria vita, e osservare James dormire nell’altro, chiedendosi se avrebbe potuto sgattaiolare da lui quando tutti fossero stati addormentati, chiedendosi se James lo avrebbe lasciato fare per renderlo felice o perché anche lui lo desiderava, rimanendo alla fine là dove stava.  
Per quello non vide l’ora che arrivasse l’ultima sera a casa della nonna, ed entrambi ripresero a preparare i loro bagagli come tutti gli altri parenti pronti a tornare a casa: a differenza loro avrebbero ripreso il loro viaggio, diretti chissà dove, probabilmente verso ovest.  
Venne colto di sorpresa però proprio dalla nonna, che lo incrociò nel corridoio delle loro stanze da letto, dandogli l’idea che non stesse proprio passando di lì per caso.  
“Dovreste rimanere ancora un po’.”  
“Ma gli altri partono stasera.” Gli fece notare il ragazzino, con in mano gli spazzolini e il dentifricio suo e di James appena recuperati dal bagno.  
“Non importa, rimanete almeno fino a domattina... avrete più tempo almeno per organizzarvi un po’ meglio questo viaggio, no? E poi a me fa piacere avervi qui ancora un po’.” Sorrise l’anziana e, sebbene non molto sicuro, Travis si grattò il braccio e annuì, assicurandole che ne avrebbe parlato con James.

Il perché la nonna gli aveva chiesto di trattenersi lì fu ben presto chiaro, quando approcciò James in cucina la mattina dopo, approfittandone mentre lui era impegnato a fare il caffè per la colazione.  
Gli accarezzò un braccio con calma, attirandosi vicino il barattolo dei biscotti. “Come sta Travis?”  
“È al piano di su, addormentato.” Annuì il giovane, guardandola per un attimo prima di allontanarsi per recuperare delle tazzine. “Gli volevi parlare?” Chiese, cercando di mantenere calma la voce e non lasciarsi prendere da quel leggero panico che minacciava di assalirlo al pensiero che lei li avesse scoperti.  
“No, mi va più che bene parlare con te.” Sorrise la donna. “Non mi fraintendere però, non era per sapere dove sia, intendevo come sta moralmente.” Spiegò. “Temo che il piccolino si sentirà in colpa prima che tutta questa storia sia arrivata in porto.” Scosse appena la testa, e James si rese conto solo allora di avere l’assoluta necessità di poggiare la caffettiera e lasciare che fossero le mani ben più ferme della nonna a versare il caffè nelle tazze.  
Deglutì, provando ad alzare appena le spalle nella speranza di suonare convincente. “Questa storia?” Chiese piano, come se non riuscisse a capire.  
La donna però sorrise calma, versando il caffè prima di prendere la propria e tornare ad accarezzargli il braccio. “Stagli vicino, caro. Tutto è sempre andato bene quando siete stati vicini.” Gli strinse appena il braccio prima di allontanarsi, soffiando sul proprio caffè e lasciando il nipote a guardare la sua schiena con un misto di sorpresa e sollievo.

James salì al piano di sopra portando con sé la tazza di caffè per Travis, e svegliò il fratellino sedendoglisi a fianco nel letto.  
Bastò la sensazione del materasso che si abbassava per far aprire gli occhi al ragazzino, che guardò James con aria assonnata mentre si strofinava un occhio col palmo della mano.  
“Ti ho portato il caffè.”  
Travis sorrise, togliendosi il lenzuolo di dosso e muovendosi a carponi fino a sederglisi in grembo prima di prendergli di mano la tazza.  
“Grazie...”  
James annuì vagamente, accarezzando la nuca al fratellino mentre lui beveva, lo sguardo un po’ perso nel vuoto.  
“Credo che la nonna sappia, sai?” Mormorò piano, continuando ad accarezzarlo, e abbassò lo sguardo su di lui quando sentì Travis irrigidirsi, improvvisamente impaurito.  
Il ragazzino deglutì, schiarendosi poi la voce, e sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso per cercare di intuire qualcosa di più dalla sua espressione. “Che ti ha detto?”  
“Di starti vicino.” Abbozzò un sorriso, stringendolo tra le braccia nel tentativo di rassicurarlo. “Che andrà tutto bene.”  
Vide gli occhi del fratellino spalancarsi per la sorpresa. Era quasi scioccante, bello, certo, ma nondimeno scioccante, sapere che loro nonna li aveva scoperti, che come lei teoricamente avrebbero potuto farlo anche altri, che lei stessa avrebbe potuto parlarne con qualcuno, nonostante li riempisse di gioia sapere di avere qualcuno dalla loro parte, qualcuno che amavano e che li amava di ritorno che sarebbe stata al loro fianco, che già c’era e che sperava tutto gli sarebbe andato bene.  
Era più di quanto avessero potuto sperare fino a mezz'ora prima.  
Bellissimo, ma al tempo stesso terrificante.  
Ci volle qualche momento, mentre Travis rifletteva su quel che gli aveva appena detto, ma infine il ragazzino si rilassò e annuì lentamente. Un sospiro, e il ragazzo si strinse al fratello maggiore, nascondendo il viso contro il suo collo, chiudendo gli occhi quando le braccia di James si strinsero attorno a lui e sentì un suo bacio sulla tempia.  
“Andrà bene, sunshine...”

Ripartirono da New Orleans dopo mezzogiorno, con i vestiti lavati nelle sacche e due scatole di biscotti appena sfornati, diretti verso San Antonio. Non sapevano bene perché dirigersi proprio lì, era semplicemente una di quelle città che sentivano nominare abbastanza spesso da far sorgere la curiosità di come potesse essere. Naturalmente raggiungerla senza tappe avrebbe voluto dire otto o dieci ore di viaggio ininterrotto, per cui decisero che sì, anche Houston andava bene per fermarsi.  
Scoprirono che Houston aveva anche uno zoo e così comprarono due biglietti per visitarlo, comprandosi il gelato, fermandosi per qualche tempo davanti alle gabbie delle scimmie, un po’ tentati di prendersi per mano, ma optando per evitare vista la folla presente. Restarono in città per cena e poi per dormire, lasciando la stanza presa subito dopo colazione.  
Travis fu particolarmente felice di aver messo nel cofano un ombrello quando arrivarono a San Antonio, visto che la città era spazzata da un temporale estivo, e ne approfittò immediatamente per stringersi al fratello mentre camminavano per le strade e lungo il fiume. Trovarono quasi per caso un giardino in stile giapponese con tanto di piscina per le carpe, e lì cercarono un posticino riparato dove sedersi. Nascosto un po’ dalla pioggia e un po’ dal loro ombrello, Travis si sporse verso il fratello, aggrappandosi alla sua maglietta, e provò a cercare le sue labbra. James si morse il labbro per un momento, lo sguardo che passava dai suoi occhi alle sue labbra, prima di avvicinarglisi e baciarlo, accarezzandogli il viso. Rimasero così, a scambiarsi piccoli baci, almeno per quei pochi minuti in cui non c’era nessuno attorno, come se fosse stato più che lecito poterlo fare, come fossero stati una coppia normalissima, non per forza fratelli ma semplicemente due persone innamorate.  
Passarono la notte a nemmeno tre ore di distanza, da parenti della madre che sentivano sempre di vedere troppo poco spesso.  
Fu strano ripresentarsi davanti a loro dopo anni senza contatti, stranamente imbarazzante, forse per come passavano lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, quasi quel che provavano fosse palese ai loro occhi.  
Ripartirono la mattina dopo, scusandosi se li avevano disturbati, senza che nessuno dei due avesse veramente dormito bene durante la notte.  
Forse fu anche per quello che alle sei del pomeriggio fu ormai chiaro che James aveva bisogno di dormire, e per come Travis chiudeva gli occhi anche cambiare il guidatore non era un’opzione. Non sarebbe stato un vero problema, se solo non avessero lasciato alle loro spalle quella che pareva essere l’ultima piccola città su quella strada almeno quaranta minuti prima, e non ci fosse in vista nessun altro centro abitato.  
Stavano ormai discutendo della possibilità di fare inversione e tornare indietro quando videro i segnali che indicavano il loro arrivo a Deming.  
Non avevano mai sentito parlare di quella città, ma c’era caldo, avevano sonno, e sperarono giusto che non approfittassero dell’arrivo di due turisti per organizzare un barbecue. Non si poteva mai sapere.  
Incrociarono le dita e si fermarono al primo hotel che incontrarono: Travis scese dall’auto per andare a controllare che ci fossero stanze vuote e pochi minuti dopo poterono trascinare se stessi e le loro sacche in una stanza piccola ma pulita.  
James era talmente insonnolito che a trovarsi davanti un letto matrimoniale si limitò semplicemente a lanciare uno sguardo al fratellino, scuotendo la testa quando il ragazzo ridacchiò e buttò la borsa su una sedia.  
Per quanto avessero potuto pensare che sarebbe stata una buona idea o meno, né l’uno né l’altro pensarono veramente di fare qualcosa quella notte. A dire il vero crollarono entrambi addormentati nemmeno una mezz'ora dopo l’arrivo nella stanza: giusto il tempo di mangiare un panino ordinato per telefono e farsi una doccia veloce.

Fu James il primo a svegliarsi la mattina dopo.  
Si sedette per bere un sorso d’acqua e rimase a guardarsi attorno nella stanza ancora semi buia, l’attenzione presto catturata dal ragazzo steso al suo fianco. Travis dormiva a pancia in giù, un braccio sotto il cuscino e l’altro sopra. James fece scivolare lo sguardo sul suo corpo seminudo coperto dal lenzuolo solo fino ai fianchi.  
In silenzio gli accarezzò piano la testa, osservandolo con un sorriso.  
Era stato più felice in quei giorni di quanto non fosse stato in molti anni, e non da quando avevano iniziato il viaggio, ma da quando Travis si era trasferito a casa sua e avevano iniziato a vivere insieme. Ma non era perché finalmente non era più solo, non era tutto lì, era sapere che era Travis a fargli compagnia: lo adorava.  
Strinse le labbra, passando delicatamente le dita tra i capelli rossi del fratellino.  
Quando lo poteva guardare così, mentre Travis non lo guardava, veniva assalito da un’inspiegabile felicità, equilibrata soltanto da altrettanta tristezza.  
Aveva impiegato un po’ a capire a cosa fosse dovuto quel sentimento, la verità era però che aveva una gran paura: paura che qualcuno li separasse, che qualcuno portasse lontano Travis, o che fosse proprio suo fratello a decidere di allontanarsi.  
Che smettesse di amarlo.  
Si morse il labbro, conscio che avrebbe potuto svegliare Travis e chiedere un bacio e quella sensazione sarebbe stata coperta dalla felicità, ma insicuro se farlo o meno, per poter restare invece a guardarlo dormire.  
Lo lasciò riposare, restando ad osservarlo mentre la luce aumentava lentamente nella stanza, passando innumerevoli volte con lo sguardo sui particolari del suo viso, sulle sue labbra e le spalle chiare, la sua schiena e la sagoma delle sue gambe visibile sotto le lenzuola.  
La voce di Travis, assonnata e divertita, lo fece quasi sussultare.  
“Dimmi che pensavi a me...”  
Riportò lo sguardo sul viso del fratellino, imbarazzato nel vedere che Travis si era non solo risvegliato, ma aveva anche notato l’erezione che lui aveva tentato di ignorare per diversi minuti.  
Che lui rispondesse o meno poco importò, visto che il suo viso era un libro aperto per il ragazzino e gli bastò un solo sguardo per notare il suo imbarazzo.  
Si sollevò dal materasso per poterlo guardare meglio, sorpreso. “Jay, stavi pensando a me?” Chiese con una certa incredulità.  
James annuì sebbene con un filo d’imbarazzo e gli accarezzò il viso, sporgendosi a baciarlo subito ricambiato dal fratellino. Si stese con lui continuando a baciarlo e spostò una mano dietro la sua nuca per poter continuare ad accarezzarlo con calma.  
“Pensavo a cosa provo per te. A quanto amo averti al mio fianco. A quanto mi rendi felice.” Mormorò sulle sue labbra, cercando di leggere la sua espressione un po’ col timore di vedergli cambiare idea. Travis però rispose alle sue parole con un gran sorriso, felice, e strinse le braccia attorno al suo collo, spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
“Jay…” Sospirò il suo nome, emozionato, quasi incredulo che James potesse veramente aver detto di amare averlo accanto. “Mi ami?” Chiese quasi trattenendo il fiato, sorridendo felice quando James annuì e si abbassò a baciarlo ancora. Gli si aggrappò alle spalle, gemendo piano nel bacio mentre il fratello maggiore si spostava sopra di lui. Continuarono a baciarsi con foga, soffocando i loro gemiti l’uno nella bocca dell’altro quando cominciarono a strusciarsi, con James per la prima volta al comando della situazione.  
Travis continuava ad avere problemi a crederci ma non per questo ne era meno felice. Si strinse meglio al fratello, tentando di tenere bassa la voce per non far sentire a tutto il resto dell’hotel come James gli mozzasse il respiro, come lo riducesse ad un budino tra le sue mani, guardando intanto l’uomo negli occhi come fosse stato quasi il suo Dio personale.  
La verità era che se anche non fosse stato suo fratello Travis non avrebbe mai pensato di poter finire a letto con un uomo tanto bello, ma così, per quella che era la loro relazione, tutto aveva ancora più dell’incredibile. Per quanto una parte di lui continuasse a dire che non era possibile però era inconfutabile che fossero le labbra di James quelle sulle sue, le sue mani quelle che lo accarezzavano e stringevano, che si muovevano sul suo corpo come nessuno aveva mai fatto, solo per farlo stare bene, ricavandone palesemente piacere anche soltanto dal farlo gemere, senza prendersi altro in cambio.  
A sentirlo gemere James ebbe per un momento una fitta di sensi di colpa, ma cercò di scacciarla via insieme ai ripensamenti: Travis lo voleva, era chiaro da come lo baciava, da come gli andava incontro e lo stringeva, da come gli sorrideva, e visto che erano entrambi adulti e consenzienti cercò di convincersi che non ci fosse niente di male, che fosse solo la realizzazione dei loro desideri e non un qualcosa sviluppatosi solo in lui che lo rendeva un mostro a volersi approfittare del fratellino.  
Che cercasse di nasconderlo o meno però il suo sguardo venne notato da Travis che, intuendo i suoi problemi, gli prese il viso tra le mani, tentando di catturare il suo sguardo.  
“Ti voglio Jay, ti voglio da anni. E non voglio solo il tuo corpo, mi interessa anche il resto! Voglio te, ti voglio tutto, col tuo carattere e i tuoi difetti, e i tuoi pregi. So che non sei perfetto, e non lo sono nemmeno io, ma mi piaci aldilà di tutto il resto. Io ti amo, Jay…”  
L’uomo chiuse gli occhi per un momento, lasciando che le parole di Travis lo aiutassero a superare il momento, e annuì piano, concentrandosi solo sulla sensazione delle sue mani sulle guance.  
“Ti amo anch’io, sunshine… non so da quanto, o come sia successo, ma ti amo più di me stesso.” Mormorò, deglutendo il magone prima di tornare a baciarlo. Lo sentì rilassarsi sotto di sé e piano riprese ad accarezzarlo, spingendosi ad abbassargli l’intimo.  
Travis boccheggiò per un momento nel sentire il fratello prendere in mano la sua erezione, ma quando lo sentì premere insieme quelle di entrambi per masturbarsi con lui non poté evitare un uggiolio. Si aggrappò meglio alle sue spalle sentendosi le guance quasi andare a fuoco e gli spinse incontro il bacino, eccitato. Per la prima volta era veramente James ad occuparsi volontariamente di lui, di entrambi, a toccarlo intimamente con quella che sembrava tutta l’intenzione di portarlo all’orgasmo.  
“Il mio piccolo… sei meraviglioso…”  
Tra l’eccitazione, la novità, l’esplosione di sentimenti e il sentire il fratello parlargli a quel modo non ci volle veramente molto perché Travis si riversasse nella mano dell’uomo, abbandonandosi poi sul letto col fiato corto. James rimase a guardarlo con un sorriso carico d’affetto e lo lasciò andare lentamente. Dopo un momento riprese a masturbarsi, senza spostarsi da sopra di lui, continuando a guardarlo e mormorargli quanto fosse bello e speciale finché lui stesso non si tese con un gemito roco, sporcando del proprio seme il bacino del fratello più piccolo.

Il piano doveva essere di andare verso Tijuana dopo la pausa per il pranzo a Tucson, ma bastò un chilometro e mezzo per far cambiare idea ai ragazzi e invece di puntare verso il mare decisero di saltare la tappa e andare direttamente a Los Angeles. Avevano una casa lì, di proprietà di Vincent, dove erano andati alcune volte in vacanza, ed entrambi non vedevano l’ora di poter stare in pace in luogo che potevano chiamare casa.  
Una volta arrivati e riaperta la casa ci volle parecchio a farla arieggiare e ripulirla un po’, concentrandosi innanzitutto sulle zone che gli sarebbero servite subito, decidendo di aspettare per il resto al giorno dopo. D’altra parte volevano fermarsi lì per almeno qualche giorno.  
Ordinarono una pizza gigante dopo essersi dedicati ad unire i loro letti nella stanza che avevano sempre usato insieme, recuperando le lenzuola matrimoniali dall’armadio nella camera dei genitori. C’era qualcosa in quello che riuscì a peggiorare il carico di eccitazione che Travis si portava appresso: non appena finirono di preparare i letti ci si sedette sul bordo, guardando il fratello maggiore con una certa aspettativa. Sin da quella mattina non avevano più nemmeno trovato il tempo per farsi le coccole, a mala pena per scambiarsi un paio di baci durante il viaggio, e a dirla tutta un po’ Travis aveva il timore che James potesse aver cambiato idea.  
Osservò il fratello chiudere la chiamata e sollevò il viso verso di lui quando James si abbassò a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
“Ci metteranno una mezzora ha detto. Ti fai tu la doccia per primo?”  
Travis annuì piano, trattenendosi dal sospirare, e iniziò a disfare la propria sacca per recuperare una maglietta pulita. Non importava che fossero finalmente da soli e a casa, apparentemente i suoi ormoni e quelli del fratello non andavano sulla stessa onda. O forse, come si disse dopo la doccia mentre James gli dava un bacio e si infilava lui in bagno dicendogli dove aveva messo i soldi per la pizza, il fratello riusciva a controllarsi meglio. Cercò di convincersi di quello per il resto della serata, rilassandosi infine solo a metà del film che stavano guardando dal suo pc in salotto davanti al cartone della pizza ormai sparita: Travis si era accoccolato contro il fianco del fratello, felice del suo braccio attorno alle spalle, e senza nemmeno pensarci continuava a giocherellare con la stoffa della sua maglietta, ridendo con lui dei due uomini in tv che continuavano a sbagliare nonostante le loro buone intenzioni. Era un film stupido, di quelli fatti per ridere, ma la cosa meravigliosa era che aveva funzionato, e nel lanciare un breve sguardo al viso di Travis James non poté che sorridere nel vederlo molto meno teso di prima.  
Si sporse con calma verso di lui, dandogli un piccolo bacio sulla linea della mascella. Poté vedere perfettamente anche solo alla luce dello schermo le labbra del fratellino incurvarsi in un sorriso e allora si sporse per baciarlo ancora: poco sotto l’orecchio, il collo, sotto il mento, le sue labbra non appena Travis si voltò verso di lui.  
Restarono a baciarsi con calma per molto, lanciando giusto qualche sporadico sguardo allo schermo quando una frase attirava la loro attenzione, almeno finché Travis non si mosse sul divano, salendo a cavalcioni sulle gambe del fratello. Il ragazzino si leccò le labbra, ancora più eccitato dal vedere James guardarlo con quello che era inconfondibilmente desiderio.  
“Vorrei uscire fuori con te…” Mormorò tra i baci. “Possiamo? Tenendoci per mano e-”  
“Facendo la coppietta?” Chiese James con un mezzo sorriso, accarezzandogli il mento mentre tornava a baciarlo ancora, spostando le mani sulla schiena del fratellino mentre quello annuiva. “Sì che possiamo.” Mormorò, accarezzandogli lentamente la schiena. Si soffermò per un momento sui suoi fianchi prima di infilare le mani sotto la sua maglietta e ripercorrere la strada al contrario, fino alle sue scapole, facendo inarcare Travis al contatto, sorridendo nel sentire la sua pelle d’oca. “Domani sera?” Provò a proporre, sporgendosi a baciargli la gola, e Travis annuì appena.  
Il ragazzino abbassò la testa per tornare a baciarlo, passandogli le braccia attorno al collo e stringendosi a lui, felice di come le cose erano rapidamente mutate nel corso della serata. La conferma vocale che voleva dargli al progetto per il giorno dopo andò persa quando nel ridiscendere James si premurò di abbassargli l’intimo, stringendogli le natiche, e il suo sì si trasformò in un ansimo quasi osceno.

Travis avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter fare quella notte qualche passo in più verso un rapporto completo con James, ma la dura realtà era che nessuno dei due aveva l’occorrente necessario a rendere l’esperienza altamente piacevole piuttosto che una tortura medievale. E niente in casa ci si poteva prestare neanche minimamente, nonostante quanto Travis continuasse a fissare il sapone. James ci si oppose, assicurandolo che quello avrebbe potuto aiutare giusto fino ad un certo tanto, ma una penetrazione completa sarebbe stata decisamente dolorosa se non trovavano niente di veramente adatto.  
Fu la prima cosa di cui si preoccuparono il giorno dopo nel fare la spesa, prima ancora del cibo o dell’acqua, prima di fermarsi in un caffè a mangiare qualcosa perché tra le coccole che si erano fatti al mattino, finire di fare le pulizie e fare la spesa, si era fatto veramente tardi.  
Travis era troppo preso a essere felice, seduto accanto a James in un locale pubblico, per pensare qualcosa potesse succedere. Non si aspettò nulla finché non si avvicinò al loro tavolino un uomo sui trentanni, il sorriso aperto e il viso abbronzato, lo sguardo fisso su suo fratello.  
“Ciao…”  
James sollevò lo sguardo sullo sconosciuto e in quel momento in Travis si scatenò un insieme di panico e gelosia che lo portò a spingersi più vicino al fratello, a sistemarsi contro il suo fianco, guardando male l’estraneo, i muscoli tesi.  
Improvvisamente Travis temette che James potesse davvero quasi sfuggirgli tra le dita, che potesse preferire un suo coetaneo, qualcuno indiscutibilmente sexy, e cercò di ricordargli attraverso il contatto fisico della propria esistenza, in panico al pensiero di perderlo e al tempo stesso furioso con lo sconosciuto che stava lì a gettare un’ombra sulla loro vita di coppia che stava praticamente appena sbocciando. I sentimenti si aggrovigliarono in lui facendolo quasi stare male, almeno finché James non gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, stringendoselo contro. Travis cercò di aggrapparsi a quel gesto per tranquillizzarsi mentre gli altri due parlavano, quasi tirando un sospiro di sollievo quando James rifiutò l’offerta dell’altro a prendere un caffè insieme. Non appena l’altro uomo se ne fu andato Travis si spinse meglio contro James, circondandogli i fianchi con le braccia in silenzio.  
La verità era che aveva temuto che James potesse andare con quell’altro anche solo per mostrare che loro non avevano una relazione visto il rapporto che c’era tra loro due, per non sollevare sospetti anche se erano ben lontani da casa, e in qualche modo l’uomo sembrò intuirlo. Gli baciò piano una tempia, facendolo sospirare, e strofinò il naso tra i suoi capelli corti.  
“Non vado con nessun altro, sunshine. Sono solo tuo.” Mormorò piano, e Travis chiuse gli occhi, annuendo piano anche se stringeva un po’ la presa attorno a lui. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per essere a casa da solo con lui.  
Mangiarono in fretta e male prima di fuggire veramente verso casa, l’umore rovinato dall’incontro, rimuginando entrambi su quel che sarebbe successo se le persone a loro vicine avessero scoperto della loro relazione.  
Chiusa la porta di casa e rimasti soli James poté tirare un sospiro di sollievo e abbracciare Travis come aveva desiderato fare per tutto il tempo.  
“Voglio stare solo con te, sunshine, non devi preoccuparti di questo…” Sospirò, accarezzandogli i capelli sulla nuca, e Travis spinse il viso contro il suo petto, annuendo piano a occhi chiusi, cercando di lasciarsi convincere dalle sue parole.  
Gli circondò il collo con le braccia senza un suono quando James lo sollevò, prendendolo in braccio. Il ragazzino gli strinse le gambe attorno ai fianchi e lasciò che lo portasse dove voleva.  
Finirono per coricarsi a letto, spogliandosi senza davvero il desiderio di fare l’amore, semplicemente perché c’era troppo caldo nella stanza nonostante le imposte chiuse a riparare la casa dal caldo estivo, dalla luce che cercava comunque di infiltrarsi dentro tra le fessure, infilandosi poi sotto le lenzuola e abbracciandosi stretti. Era il loro piccolo bozzolo e lì cercarono di convincersi l’un l’altro che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che nessuno li avrebbe scoperti e che anche se l’avessero fatto avrebbero potuto continuare a stare insieme e nessuno li avrebbe separati. Continuarono a baciarsi con calma, con affetto, senza fare nient’altro, finché crollarono addormentati, spossati dal caldo e dalla tensione.

Si risvegliarono ore dopo, James per primo, e Travis che gli era addormentato addosso mugolò vagamente, dispiaciuto di sentirlo spostare. Abbozzò un sorriso solo quando sentì la sua mano tra i capelli e le sue labbra sulla fronte.  
“Vado a farmi la doccia.”  
Annuì a quel mormorio, socchiudendo giusto appena gli occhi, e lasciò che si alzasse, aggrappandosi al suo cuscino in sostituzione, e restò a letto a dormicchiare, ascoltando però nel dormiveglia i rumori che faceva il fratello, i suoi passi, l’acqua che iniziava a scorrere.  
Non fu ben sicuro nemmeno lui del come o del perché, ma ben presto Travis si ritrovò a dover prendere in considerazione la propria erezione, frutto forse del pensiero di James sotto la doccia. Non ci volle molto perché riuscisse a svegliarsi completamente e allora il ragazzino scivolò giù dal letto, avviandosi verso il bagno.  
James chiuse l’acqua e si affacciò dalla tendina, guardando con una certa curiosità Travis che si era richiuso la porta alle spalle, e il ragazzo rimase fermo ancora per qualche momento, mordicchiandosi l’interno di una guancia prima di sfilarsi i boxer, tentando di mostrarsi sicuro di sé mentre andava verso di lui e si infilava sotto la doccia, senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi.  
James non aveva spostato la mano dal rubinetto e così Travis la coprì con la sua per riaprirlo, abbozzando un sorriso.  
“Mi laveresti i capelli?”  
A quella domanda l’uomo ricambiò il suo sorriso e annuì, accarezzandogli il viso prima di sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Per James Travis era bellissimo, ancora di più con tutte quelle goccioline sul viso e tra i capelli che aumentavano velocemente, man mano che si bagnava. Gli strinse le mani sui fianchi e se lo avvicinò un po’ di più, sentendolo trattenere il respiro per un momento solo nel loro bacio, eccitato dal contatto dei loro corpi nudi.  
James gli lavò veramente i capelli, come faceva talvolta quando Travis era molto più piccolo e il bagno era un occasione per far giocare la paperella coi soldatini nella vasca, sorridendogli con affetto. Il ragazzo non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, aggrappato con le mani alle spalle massicce del fratello per non perdere l’equilibrio mentre teneva la testa rovesciata all’indietro perché le dita di James lasciassero scivolare via lo shampoo senza che l’acqua glielo mandasse negli occhi. Rimase a guardare il fratello maggiore attraverso le palpebre socchiuse, sentendosi un po’ morire per il suo sorriso.  
“Sai che ti voglio, vero?”  
James esitò per un momento solo prima di annuire, gesto ripetuto anche da Travis, come tentasse di convincere se stesso. James fece in tempo a vedere la decisione negli occhi del fratellino prima che quello chiudesse l’acqua e si abbassasse, inginocchiandosi nella doccia, deciso a prendersi ciò che voleva. L’uomo poggiò istintivamente le mani contro le pareti per sorreggersi, restando senza fiato allo spettacolo che aveva davanti e ancor di più quando Travis prese a masturbarlo guardandolo negli occhi.  
“Trav…” Lo chiamò piano, in un sussurro incerto, e il ragazzino abbassò lo sguardo dal suo viso per guardare quel che aveva davanti. Un respiro e Travis si sporse a leccarlo con una sicurezza che non sentiva veramente. Nel bagno si sentirono presto i gemiti e gli ansimi di James, perso completamente per quel che il fratellino gli faceva, incapace anche solo di pensare di tenersi a freno.  
Quella mattina Travis realizzò quello che era stato un semplice sogno per anni e non troppo tempo dopo fu James a realizzare quello di entrambi, ricambiando il favore fattogli dal fratellino dopo averlo sdraiato nel loro letto. Travis continuò a scalciare piano le lenzuola e ansimare, senza capire nemmeno lui come potesse essere tanto bello, aggrappandosi alla testiera di metallo senza neppure accorgersene, gemendo a voce alta mentre James gli dava il primo orgasmo dovuto ad un altro uomo, continuando fino a lasciarlo steso come una stella marina nel letto sfatto, capace solo di respirare e sorridere senza più riuscire a formulare pensieri.

Nei giorni seguenti Travis e James furono totalmente presi da loro stessi, dallo scoprire quel che potevano provare insieme, non solo come compagnia l’uno per l’altro quanto ad un livello più intimo: Travis aveva sognato per anni di poter scoprire a proprio piacere il corpo del fratello maggiore e James per parte sua amava prendersi il tempo di scoprire a cosa Travis reagisse, quanto diverso fosse avere un rapporto con lui rispetto a tutti coloro con cui poteva aver avuto relazioni in passato. Era strano, come se non ci fosse veramente bisogno di parlare perché l’altro riusciva a leggergli dentro come fosse stato un libro aperto, e al tempo stesso però scoprivano ad ogni secondo di più qualcosa che gli era rimasto nascosto fino ad allora.  
La casa di Los Angeles era loro cara, per i ricordi che c’erano, per quel che era stata in quei giorni, ma la lasciarono senza rimpianti, mettendosi in viaggio per tornare alla loro vera casa, a New York.  
James non riusciva a fare a meno di sorridere ogni qualvolta Travis gli prendeva la mano da sopra il cambio e giocherellava piano con le sue dita, baciandole o semplicemente passandole tra le proprie, come a voler controllare e ricontrollare quanto fossero diverse, chiacchierando tranquillamente, molto più rilassato di come l’avesse visto in mesi interi, forse in anni.  
Entrambi non vedevano l’ora di arrivare a New York, poter spendere il resto delle vacanze di James a fare la coppietta nel loro letto - era così ormai che tra loro parlavano del letto di James - o sul divano, e pur tuttavia non si diressero verso la Grande Mela per la strada più breve, decidendo invece una volta a Detroit di dirigersi verso le Cascate del Niagara.  
Il panorama e l’aria che permeava il sito turistico, dato anche dalla quantità di coppiette e attività rivolte perlopiù a coppiette in cerca di romanticismo, trasportò i due giovani in una specie di fantasia in cui sentivano di poter vivere la loro storia alla luce del giorno, tenendosi persino per mano nonostante la gente attorno a loro. Tutti lì in fondo avevano ben imparato da anni a non fare domande e non guardare troppo insistentemente i turisti. Sapevano che una volta lasciato il posto tutto sarebbe dovuto tornare come prima, ma durante il viaggio verso casa cercarono di aggrapparsi a quella fantasia almeno per gli ultimi momenti possibili, e forse fu anche per quello che nessuno dei due si ricordò di avvertire la madre che stavano tornando e non c’era bisogno che andasse più a sfamare la loro cagnetta.

Carla dovette fare solo due passi dentro casa prima di sentire la voce di Travis. Sorpresa, visto che nessuno dei due le aveva detto che sarebbero tornati, la donna seguì la voce che proveniva dalla stanza del figlio maggiore, con un sorriso felice e pronta a dare il bentornato ai due ragazzi. Se qualcuno le avesse chiesto come avesse fatto a non capire in quel momento che Travis stava gemendo e non parlando Carla non avrebbe saputo cosa rispondere: semplicemente forse il suo cervello era talmente convinto che non potesse trattarsi di niente di simile che nemmeno registrò informazioni su quel che sentiva, almeno finché non fu sulla soglia della stanza di James e non vide i due a letto insieme.  
James giaceva sulla schiena, aggrappato con una mano al cuscino sotto la sua testa e con l’altra sul fianco del fratellino, gli occhi chiusi e un’espressione assolutamente persa sul viso, Travis dava invece le spalle alla porta, a cavalcioni sul bacino del fratello, intento a muoversi lentamente su di lui: solo in quel momento la realtà colpì Carla come un pugno in piena faccia e finalmente si rese conto che il suo figlio più piccolo stava gemendo a voce alta, quasi in contrasto con i piccoli ansimi che sfuggivano all’altro.  
“Jay, amore…”  
Carla si ritrasse di colpo da quella scena, una mano che neppure si era accorta di aver alzato davanti alle labbra, lo sguardo orripilato fisso sui figli.  
Il verso che le sorse dalla gola, totalmente involontario, fece voltare di scatto Travis verso la porta ed il ragazzo sgranò gli occhi nel vederla, così come James che si rizzava a sedere sul letto, il colore che defluiva velocemente dal suo viso mentre circondava il fratellino con le proprie braccia in un gesto istintivo.  
Rimasero tutti in silenzio per un terribile lunghissimo secondo, quasi trattenendo il respiro, fissandosi e cercando di capire cosa stesse per succedere, senza osare muoversi.  
“Mamma…” Il sussurro di Travis, e forse anche il vedere James stringerlo protettivo davanti a lei mentre continuavano ad essere nudi e ancora uniti nel sesso, sbloccò Carla, ma non come i due avrebbero desiderato. La madre si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo prima di scappare via di corsa, sconvolta, quasi cadendo dalle scale fuori dall’appartamento per quanto i suoi occhi si erano riempiti velocemente di lacrime, impedendole di vedere alcunché.

Nell’appartamento scese il silenzio, insieme ad una patina di immobilità che si ruppe quando Travis tornò infine a voltarsi verso il fratello, per quanto non riuscisse a incrociare il suo sguardo. Lentamente si sollevò da lui, lo stomaco pesante al pensiero di essere stato scoperto con James, al pensiero che i genitori li potessero allontanare, di aver fatto perdere il loro affetto anche al fratello. La sensazione delle sue braccia ancora strette attorno a sé fu quasi un’ancora per lui: James era lì, era ancora lì, al suo fianco, come gli aveva promesso. Eppure temeva allo stesso tempo che quello fosse il culmine, che ora avrebbe capito quanto aveva da perdere a stare con lui e si allontanasse definitivamente. Avrebbe potuto dire che era stato un errore, il frutto di un mese piuttosto confuso della sua vita, che ciò che erano non andava bene e dovevano separarsi, fare in modo di condurre esistenze normali, come tutti gli altri, e magari trovarsi qualcun altro. Il pensiero di James che lo rinnegava gli spezzò quasi di più il cuore di quanto non avesse potuto fare il verso strozzato della madre ed il ragazzino seguì con uno sguardo preoccupato il fratello maggiore separarsi da lui e alzarsi dal letto con un sospiro. Recuperati da terra e indossati i boxer, James andò a controllare più che altro per scrupolo se la madre fosse ancora in casa e, non trovandola, richiuse la porta d’ingresso prima di tornare dal fratello, solo per trovarlo rannicchiato là dove l’aveva lasciato, le ginocchia strette contro il petto e l’aria di un animaletto impaurito.  
“Ci sono io…” Mormorò, sedendoglisi nuovamente a fianco e tirandoselo tra le braccia, stringendoselo contro il petto in un gesto che fece infine scappare un singhiozzo al ragazzo. Nemmeno Travis era sicuro se fosse il sollievo di sentire che non l’avrebbe perso o l’angoscia al pensiero di tutto ciò che potevano perdere, ma tentò di non badarci troppo, stringendosi al fratello e nascondendo il viso contro il petto di lui, lasciando che le sue mani gli accarezzassero i capelli e lo confortassero con calma. Senza dire altro tornarono a sdraiarsi, abbracciati stretti, e James nascose entrambi sotto le coperte in un tentativo di sentirsi più protetti e distanti dal resto del mondo.

Quando nonna Odie raggiunse la nipote in seguito ad una sua telefonata alquanto agitata trovò che la situazione era precipitata molto velocemente: apparentemente Carla non riusciva a smettere di piangere, incolpandosi di quel che aveva visto, convinta che se i suoi due bambini erano arrivati ad avere un rapporto incestuoso non poteva essere che colpa sua, di un qualche errore commesso mentre li cresceva. Vincent cercava di sostenerla come poteva ma era chiaro che tutto ciò che desiderava era stare un po’ in silenzio e da solo per cercare di mettere in ordine i propri pensieri e tentare di capire.  
Se per Carla quel che aveva visto era reale e non riusciva a trovare un modo per riuscire a superare il trauma, per Vincent sembrava che il modo per riuscirci fosse quello di ritirarsi in se stesso e rimanere in silenzio. Non importava che fosse in salotto con la moglie e Odie, il suo sguardo era distante. Se non lo avessero conosciuto bene si sarebbe potuto pensare che il suo comportamento era quello di un uomo sul punto di andare a dire ai figli che si vergognava di loro, ma in realtà era che non riusciva a credere a ciò che Carla gli aveva raccontato, ripetendosi mentalmente che doveva esserci un errore, da qualche parte.  
Odie sospirò davanti a quella scena, scuotendo la testa senza smettere di accarezzare la schiena della nipote.  
“Forse loro sono felici così…” Mormorò piano, osservando Carla abbassare le mani con cui si copriva il viso per guardarla con gli occhi rossi come se non potesse credere alle sue parole.  
“Felici? Come possono essere felici? Loro- sono fratelli! Non si può! Non possono! Non è naturale! Zia, loro sono-”  
Odie la interruppe alzando una mano, le labbra strette.  
“Non venirmi a dire che cosa è naturale e cosa no, bambina mia.”  
“Ma non c’è un futuro per la loro storia! Non potranno mai- mai…” Carla scosse appena la testa, senza riuscire nemmeno a trovare le parole per esprimere l’angoscia che l’assaliva al pensiero dei suoi figli costretti a soffrire per tutta la vita l’infamia nel caso che qualcuno avesse scoperto della loro relazione.  
L’anziana rimase in silenzio per qualche momento prima di sospirare, spostandole piano una ciocca di capelli dietro la spalla. “Mi ricordi molto Antoniette adesso, sai?” Mormorò piano. “Alcune notti, quando tuo padre non poteva essere a casa con noi, piangeva convinta che la loro storia non sarebbe mai potuta andare a buon fine… erano anni prima che legalizzassero i matrimoni misti… ma la verità è che non la vedevo mai così tanto felice come quando erano insieme.” Sospirò appena al ricordo. “Se non fosse morta tuo padre le sarebbe stato a fianco per sempre. Gli ci sono voluti anni e molta fortuna per incontrare poi tua madre…” Abbozzò un sorriso, accarezzandole i capelli. “Ma vedi, per anni tuo padre così come Antoniette si sarà chiesto se non sarebbe stato meglio trovarsi qualcun altro, qualcuno con cui potesse essere più semplice condividere la vita, ma quel che aveva capito lui e credo anche i bambini è che forse ne vale la pena, se stai vicino alla persona che davvero ami… E sono anni che non vedevo quei due ragazzi così felici.”  
“Anni? No, aspetta, non- non possono essere insieme da anni!”  
“No, bambina mia, non dico che fossero già insieme ma… piccola, bastava guardarli per vedere che Travis era perso come una pera cotta!”  
Carla a quelle parole si portò una mano davanti alla bocca. “I miei bambini…”  
Vincent le strinse un braccio attorno alle spalle, fissando l’anziana. “Perché non ce l’hai mai detto prima?”  
“Temevo li avreste allontanati!” Rispose sinceramente. “E insomma, non è che il modo in cui state reagendo ora mi spinga a credere di aver valutato male la situazione… temevo avreste allontanato quei due ragazzi che si amano, che si sono amati per tutta la vita e che sono sempre stati migliori amici… e perché? Perché Travis voleva troppo bene a James? E ora cosa vorreste fare? Cercare di convincerli che quel che gli sta succedendo è sbagliato perché James ricambia i sentimenti del fratello e gli vuole stare vicino? Sono felici! Dovrebbe bastare questo, no?”  
I due rimasero a guardarla in silenzio per dei lunghi secondi prima di riuscire a rispondere.  
“Sai quanti problemi avranno nella vita se- se continuano, se qualcuno li scopre… se un giorno le cose tra loro non dovessero funzionare?”  
“Nel caso spererei che riuscissero a rimanere amici, come succede ogni volta che un figlio si separa dalla persona che ama… sì, ho pensato a quanti problemi potrebbero avere, ma non- non penso che sia giusto andare a dirgli che il loro essere innamorati è sbagliato. O che per quello dovrebbero essere infelici.” Spiegò con calma Odie, e Carla e Vincent si scambiarono uno sguardo, rimanendo in silenzio.

James strappò la carta rossa e sorrise felicemente nel vedere il box di dvd che gli avevano regalato con le rappresentazioni teatrali di alcune sue opere preferite.  
“Grazie!” Esclamò felice, sollevando lo sguardo sui genitori davanti a lui prima di farsi avanti per abbracciarli a turno.  
Erano passati appena due mesi da quando la madre li aveva trovati a letto ed erano successe molte cose nel frattempo: avevano provato a parlare, riprendere i contatti, gli erano state fatte molte domande, avevano tutti un po’ sofferto, ma Carla e Vincent scoprirono di soffrire di più all’idea che i figli potessero odiarli se loro gli fossero stati contro che a quella di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se avessero proseguito con la loro relazione. Senza contare il pensiero dei figli abbandonati e allontanati da tutti e senza nemmeno la possibilità di tornare ad appoggiarsi a loro in caso di bisogno. Infine avevano capito che la decisione di chi i loro figli amassero non dipendeva da loro e, a vederli così stretti, non erano nemmeno più sicuri di volergli far cambiare idea nemmeno potendo.  
“Ti vogliamo bene, bambino…”  
James ridacchiò piano, sciogliendo l’abbraccio con cui aveva stretto a sé la madre.  
“Mamma, ho fatto trentaquattro anni… non sono più un bambino…” Scosse piano la testa, comunque contento, e Carla scrollò le spalle.  
“Sarete sempre i miei bambini…” Gli sorrise dolcemente, accarezzandogli una guancia, spostandosi solo per lasciare che anche Vincent lo abbracciasse mentre Travis trotterellava di nuovo nella stanza portando una pila di piatti.  
“La taglio io?” Chiese allegro riferendosi alla crostata al centro del tavolino, gettando uno sguardo al fratello, e James gli si avvicinò con un gran sorriso, posandogli le mani sui fianchi.  
“Ok, però la prima fetta la voglio io…”  
Travis ridacchiò contento, iniziando a tagliare il dolce. “È il tuo compleanno, è il minimo!” Sorrise, inclinando appena la testa mentre James si abbassava per baciargli una tempia, abbracciandolo da dietro.  
Carla si fece avanti, aiutandolo coi piatti e passandoli poi in giro a tutti prima di andare a sedersi sul divano accanto al marito per mangiare, gettando uno sguardo al figlio più piccolo felicemente accomodato sulle gambe di James intento ad imboccare l’uomo che amava con un pezzo della propria fetta. La donna non riuscì a non sorridere a vederli così, più felici di quanto non fossero mai stati prima.


End file.
